The Summer Belongs to You
by Gee-KayLady
Summary: Guess who's coming home from boarding school? Summer Danvers. But she's not the young girl that left them anymore, she's a hot 17 year old graduate. That's not the only difference though... she can use. When she returns, Reid begins to see her differently
1. Chapter 1

The Covenant 2- Chapter 1

_The sun was rising on another day at Spenser. Caleb woke up on the floor of Pogue's room. He remembered the strange circumstances that had led him to stay in his friend's dorm and not go home._

"_What a wild night." He thought, wiping the sleep from his eyes and gazing lazily over at his snoring friend on the bed. He propped himself up on one elbow and made a reach for his phone, which lay scattered on the floor a few feet from where he was lying. The screen read: 1 missed call; 1 new message_

_Caleb clicked the "listen now" button and pressed the small device to his ear. His mother's voice issued from the speaker. _

"_Caleb, make sure that you come home by 1. Summer is coming home today and there is no doubt that she will want to see you and the boys. Don't be late." Caleb's eyes widened in blind shock. His little sister was coming home from Gratin's Boarding school today? He leapt up; the blankets that had been placed over him cascaded to the floor. He strode over to the bed in little less than two paces and violently shook his sleeping friend, who woke with a start._

"_Mmmm, what?" yawed Pogue as he realized that it was only Caleb. _

"_Summer is coming home today. Get up you lazy ass!" cried Caleb._

"_Summer your sister Summer?" Pogue asked, now slightly more awake._

"_As apposed to…?" said Caleb, making it obvious that he was being sarcastic. Pogue grinned and threw the sheets that were over him aside. _

"_Alright man, Summer's comin' home!" he exclaimed. He rearranged the quilts on his bed and ran for the shower. Caleb fixed his hair, which was a little askew, and picked up his phone once more. He dialed Reid and Tyler's dorm number and waited for a response. Reid's hand tiredly slammed down on the speaker button (which was to be expected seeing as he was the drunkest one out of the lot of them)._

"_Oh, what do you want?" he groaned._

"_Sorry to interrupt your hangover but I thought you may like to know that Summer's coming home today and that you and Tyler need to be buffed, shined and at my house by 1 so get your drunken butts out of bed!" Caleb shouted down the phone. Reid groaned in apparent agreement and hung up. Next he called Kate and Sarah. Kate had already known Summer before she had left but Caleb didn't think he had even mentioned Summer to Sarah. _

"_Mini-Danvers?" Kate gasped down the phone, "See you at 1 dude!" _

_As Caleb banged on the door of the bathroom and tried to reason his Pogue out of it, Sarah asked Kate about Summer. _

"_How is it possible that I didn't even know that Caleb had a sister?" she moaned as she pulled a new shirt over her newly washed body. Kate, who was slightly relieved at her friends new found hygiene, answered._

"_After what happened to Caleb's dad her mom sent her to an art Boarding school. I know it sounds bad but it's almost like everyone forgot about her. You'll love her, Sarah she's so nice and, what's great about Summer is that she can be one of the guys or one of the girls." _

"_Sounds great." Admitted Sarah. _

_1 came before anyone had a chance to think about it. A crowd had gathered in the living room of the Danvers' house. Kate, Pogue and Sarah were on one couch. Caleb stood by the arm of the couch. Reid and Tyler were leaning up against the wall and Reid's parents Kirsten and Sandy were sitting on the other couch with Caleb's mom. All were waiting in anticipation of the famed Summer's arrival. The silence was getting a little bit awkward, even more so when Mrs. Danvers broke it._

"_I-I'm sure she's just late she'll be here soon." _

_A few seconds of silence passed and then there was a knock at the door. Excited grins spread across the room like wild fire. Caleb went to answer the door and returned with someone else. The first few moments in Summer's presence were spent staring at her in shock. Before them stood not the little 14 year old girl who had left them, but a hot 17 year old woman who looked back at the stunned crowd._

"_Erm, hi." She muttered and at her voice, the entire mood shifted. Summer was now showered with 'Hello's' and other various greetings._

"_My baby." Whispered Mrs. Danvers as she held onto Summer._

"_Hi mom." She replied._

"_Summer, how have you been, loca!" cried Caleb as he spun his sister around, this was accompanied by Summer squeal of happiness._

"_Hey Tyler." She said reaching for him. She clasped him for a good few seconds; he still gaped in shock of Summer's new appearance._

"_Reid." Summer continued. She wrapped Reid in her embrace and Reid, who normally kept his cool, trembled in seeing the hot new Summer. _

_As she made her way around the room, Summer seemed almost oblivious to the new light in which her audience was seeing her. Once she had got through everyone she knew, she looked at Sarah, expecting a proper introduction. _

"_Summer this is my girlfriend Sarah, Sarah this is Summer my baby sister." Caleb said, answering Summer's unasked question. _

"_Hi." Summer and Sarah greeted each other with hugs._

"_Sister yes but baby I think not." Said Summer in response to Caleb's quote. _

"_Ha-ha yeah." Giggled Reid awkwardly as he, Tyler and Pogue conversed around Caleb. _

"_Do you need help unpacking, baby?" asked Mrs. Danvers. _

"_Its ok, Mrs. D, we got her." Said Kate as Sarah and Summer nodded. _

"_Have fun." Mumbled Mrs. Danvers as she watched Kate and Sarah disappear with her daughter. She followed soon after with Kirsten and Sandy to the kitchen, leaving the four boys alone in the living room. Reid still stared at the spot where Summer had been standing and Tyler noticed._

"_Uh oh." He remarked._

"_What?" said Reid, clearly annoyed. _

"_You like Summer." Tyler laughed and Pogue and Caleb joined the chorus._

"_I do not." Clarified Reid, although even he knew he was lying. _

"_You can like her if you want, Reid. She probably wouldn't go for you anyway." Laughed Caleb. _

"_Wha-?" Reid started but he knew that Caleb was right. At least he wasn't going for him with his powers. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own The Covenant or any of the characters from the film. I only own Summer at this point, although I will probably add more OC's. Enjoy and please, reviews are welcome xx!

_A group of unsettled people was now gathered in the kitchen of the Danvers' house. Kirsten and Evelyn were conversing while leaning on the black, granite counter top, Sandy was cooking the dinner over the stove, the Sons of Ipswich were on stools with their elbows resting on the counter and the three girls were leaning against the fridge whispering indistinctly to each other. _

"_Ask, Summer." Muttered Sarah._

"_I will," Summer assured, "I'm just waiting for the right moment."_

"_Any moment now seems good to me, if you want to be there on Monday." Kate whispered._

"_Ok, alright!" murmured Summer as she turned to her smiling mother. "Mom?"_

"_Yes, sweetheart?" said Evelyn, knowing that her daughter wanted something. _

"_Ok, so I could go a million ways here, but as you know I'm blunt and don't like to beat around the bush so here it is: Would it be possible for me to enroll at Spenser for the last two semesters?" Summer played with her fingers and bit her bottom lip anxiously. Evelyn looked shocked. Summer took the silence as a cue to pursue her case further. _

"_I mean I really, really, really want to spend more time with these guys and I can't exactly do that when they're at school and I'm stuck here…"_

"_Alright." Evelyn cut across her calmly. Summer's eyes widened in shock, she hadn't expected that! She, Sarah and Kate squealed._

"_Oh my God! Oh my God, oh my God, Mom really?" Summer shrieked, she embraced her mother in a death grip hug. Evelyn returned it as best she could. Summer beamed on her mother, beautiful and radiant. _

"_I'll go and call the Provost now and then you and your brother can go and pick up the paperwork." She said brightly, turning on her heels and leaving. _

"_I'll take her if you want, Caleb." Reid spoke into the silence. His parents eyed him knowingly and Caleb struggled back blind laughter._

"_Thanks but no thanks, buddy." He chuckled. Summer flashed Reid her dazzling smile, he shuffled awkwardly and returned it with his signature smirk. His parents looked at each other and exchanged amused faces._

"_Summer, sweetheart wait till Reid gets used to you and then maybe he'll get up to one syllable." Chuckled Kirsten, patting Summer's arm. Evelyn returned shortly after with good news. _

"_The Provost said they had space for you and that after receiving an admissions essay and your exam results, he would be glad to have you at Spenser." _

_Cheers and high fives erupted between the seven teens in the kitchen. Kirsten grinned at Evelyn as Sandy laid the table with delicious smelling food. Summer let the heavenly scent fill her nostrils; she had missed this smell. The ten of them gathered around the dinner table and ate, all asking Summer about her time away from home. The sound of her loved ones' laughter was amazing for Summer, she had missed hearing it dearly. That night she sat alone on her bed looking carelessly out of the window. She didn't know why she was doing this as she found it very cliché and she had never been one to do what everyone else was doing. There was a gentle tap on her door and a sheepish voice from outside._

"_Summer?" _

"_Come in." she uttered to the unknown person. The door creaked slightly as it opened, revealing a tall, blond figure. _

"_Reid." Summer smiled as she saw her friend. He managed a smirk and stuttered._

"_Erm… me and my parents are going now, I came to say goodbye." _

"_Oh, see ya." Said Summer as she leapt up off of the bed and hugged him. Their lips brushed each others right cheeks during the embrace as a normal farewell between friends. They stepped back and Reid eyed Summer up and down._

"_What?" she chuckled at his apparent interest._

"_Oh, nothing I just… it's good to have you back." He fixed before turning abruptly and leaving. As Summer returned to her position on the bed, a confused feeling spread throughout her. She had no idea why people had begun treating her so different. She couldn't see the difference as they could, because when you grow up looking at something that is changing everyday, you don't notice the change much at all. She sat at her old desk with her lamp on, dust dancing in the beam of light. She began writing her admissions essay. Seeing as she had graduated a year early and was exceptionally bright (actually that is an understatement, she was almost a protégée) it shouldn't be too hard to get into Spenser. 2 hours, 5 attempts and a finished essay later, she fell asleep on her desk to the sound of her pen scratching the paper. _

_The next morning, she woke up and got dressed bright and early. She shoved her essay and her grade repots from Gratin's into her pink and black Prada backpack and headed for the kitchen. Caleb was already there but her mother was still sleeping (unsurprising when you think about her general alcohol consumption.) Caleb gently kissed his sisters cheek as she came to rest on a stool, setting down her backpack by her legs. Caleb set down some cereal in front of her and she tucked in ravenously. _

"_Did they not have cereal at Gratin's?" Chuckled Caleb at his sisters' hungriness. _

"_No, they did." Summer said matter-of-factly, "But not Choc-o's." she smiled, holding up the box. _

"_Still funny as ever." Caleb said sarcastically as Summer shoved him, spilling a little milk over the edge of her bowl. _

"_So Sarah's your girlfriend?" she giggled, "Never thought I'd see the day."_

"_Ha-ha." Said Caleb, "So… you ready for Spenser?" he asked as he removed he and Summer's finished bowls, still with little pools of brown milk in them. _

"_Oh yeah, baby." Summer said brightly as she bounced ahead of her brother, tossing her bag over one shoulder. They headed out to Caleb's silver convertible and he started the car. Summer rooted through his CD collections and tutted loudly._

"_Still no decent music?" she asked as she tucked the CD flip file back under the passenger seat. _

"_I don't buy angry girl music but I do have Death Cab." Chuckled Caleb. He reached down under Summer's seat and retrieved the flip file. After a few rows had passed, he found the right CD and slotted it into the player. 'I Will Follow You into the Dark' played through the car speakers; that was their parents' song. Caleb put the top down and smiled as his sisters' hair blew over her shoulders in the breeze. Her chocolate eyes met his and they glowed brilliantly. It wasn't long before they reached the dismal and rather scary institution that was Spenser Academy. Summer bit her lip and widened her eyes, mocking fear perfectly. They both exited the car. The school seemed oddly lonely with hardly anyone around and seeing no school uniform present. Caleb escorted Summer to the Provost's office. Once outside the door, they approached the desk of Dean Perky, a smiling old woman with grayish brown hair and clad in a rather ugly shade of pink. She beamed at Caleb. _

"_Ah, Mr. Danvers. I received your mothers' call yesterday. This must be your sister, Summer is it?" she asked, motioning to Summer._

"_Yup that's me." Summer said happily._

"_Dean. Jane. Perky," the Dean continued, "you two may go on through and see the Provost. I'll be here in future should you need me." She smiled again as the two siblings headed for the door behind the desk. Caleb knocked. A polite "come in" issued from the other side. Summer pushed open the door and her brother led the way in. _

"_Ah, I've been expecting your visit." Sighed the old man situated behind the desk. He was balding gradually and his wizened faced showed many blotchy areas. "Please, have a seat." He motioned to two soft looking seats that faced him in front of his desk. Caleb and Summer sat in them and Summer took out her essay and grade reports. She handed them to the Provost, who put them on the table in front of himself. _

"_Before I look at these," he began, "I want to know why you have chosen to come to Spenser after graduating from Gratin's Academy early."_

_Summer was ready for this question._

"_Well sir, law has always been a second option for me, and seeing what a prestigious academy this is, and how highly my brother and friends speak of it I kind of thought, why not?" she chuckled with her dazzling smile. Even Provost Higgins could not resist that smile. He returned it courteously. Sliding a pair of half circle spectacles onto his face, he picked up the grade reports. _

"_Straight A's, impressive…" he mumbled as he read, he wasn't really acknowledged. Then he picked up the essay. The silence as he read was awkward and Summer kept gazing at her brother anxiously. Finally the Provost dropped the papers and removed his glasses. He smile on the two teens in front of him. _

"_With an academic record like this and your intellectual potential, I think this institution would be glad to have you, welcome to Spenser Miss. Danvers." He said, reaching a hand over the table and shaking Summers' vigorously. _

"_I will place you in senior year alongside your brother as I don't feel junior year would be challenging enough for you. That is alright with you is it not Mr. Danvers?" he addressed Caleb for the first time._

"_No, no problem, sir."_

"_Good, then I will see you both tomorrow." _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own the Covenant or any of the characters you know from the movie, at this point I only own Summer Danvers and other various background O/C's should they pop up.

_That next morning, with her room schedule and books in her bag, Summer stood outside the old, wooden doors of Spenser Academy ready for the day. She walked through the meager door frame and into the hustle and bustle of the students. Granted everyone looked utterly hideous in the school outfits, Summer was happy to be in a busy living environment again. She spotted Tyler and Reid by the lockers down the hall and decided to go and talk to them before home room, because she had no idea where that was. As he noticed her walking over, Reid couldn't help but see how she rocked the uniform. Not many girls could pull it off but Summer sure could. As she approached, he removed himself from the leaning stance he was in and gave Summer his signature smirk. _

"_Well, well, well. Tyler look what the wind blew in, Summer Danvers in Spenser uniform." _

"_Hey, flaps down, Tiger or you'll take off!" Summer pierced every other sound in the hallway with her astounding laugh. Tyler chuckled as Reid's face lost focus._

"_Dude!" Summer said, rattling his concentration._

"_What, yeah?" he sad, snapping out of his trance completely._

"_We gotta get to home room, c'mon." Summer giggled as she moved down the corridor, waving a beckoning arm behind her. _

"_I don't s'pose you know where that is, do you?" Tyler remarked as Summer stopped and let him pass her to walk in front. _

"_Um... nope." She replied. _

"_Don't worry, Girlie, we gotcha!" Reid said slyly as he poked both her sides, making her jump slightly. _

_The bell went just as they walked through the door at home room. It was a circular room with seats like in a movie theatre. In rows which rose higher and higher as you went back. It was a proper lecture room with a huge black board on one wall and a podium with a microphone standing in front of it. Reid and Tyler went to their normal seats to the left set of chairs. They sat right near the top. Summer looked around and spotted Kate and Sarah near the bottom to the right. Kate waved her over and Summer sat herself down next to them. She took out her notebook and pen and they all sat in anticipation of the professor. _

_When he walked in, Summer had to fight the urge to laugh. He was short and wearing a cheap suit in a rather ugly tint of beige. He was wearing a mahogany coloured bow tie and struggling with an array of books that looked heavier than him. When his face was visible, Summer couldn't help but let out a little snigger. His face was all screwed up and wrinkly. All in all it would suffice to say that he reminded her of a goblin from Harry Potter. He stood himself at the podium and left the books on the floor (as if he had put them on the top of the podium, no one would've been able to see him.) He started talking about quadratic equations and Summer beamed at Reid's confused face. He now lay on the table with his arms wrapped around his head. Then he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his Blackberry and saw he had a new bbm chat conversation. He opened it and read:_

:P Summer ;) :

Hi xx

_He looked down the seats towards Summer, who was smiling back up at him, Blackberry in her lap. He started to message back._

;) Reid SXC BEAST!:

Hello shouldn't you be paying attention?

:P Summer ;) :

Shouldn't you?

;) Reid SXC BEAST!:

Touché :P

:P Summer ;) :

You don't have a clue what he's talking about do you?

;) Reid SXC BEAST!:

Nope ha-ha :D

:P Summer ;) :

Ha-ha thought nt x

;) Reid SXC BEAST!:

Why do you?

:P Summer ;) :

Uhhhhhhh… yh duh! Ha-ha I'm kinda a kid genius.

;) Reid SXC BEAST!:

oh yh lol I forgot. Man, this guy has some serious spitting issues!

:P Summer ;) :

Yh and they match his sweating issues ha-ha xx :P

;) Reid SXC BEAST!:

Tell me bout it!

:P Summer ;) :

Yh he's like sweated through three layers of clothing and we've only been in her for 15 mins! :O rotfl

;) Reid SXC BEAST!:

Hahahaha ur funny! :D

:P Summer ;) :

Wasn't I always?

;) Reid SXC BEAST!:

Ummmmmm… jokes :P yh u were

_Then Tyler elbowed Reid in the side and he looked up to meet the professors gaze many rows forward. _

"_Mr. Garwin, what is your answer?"_

_Reid was about to answer "I don't know" but the he felt another buzzing and looked down subtly._

:P Summer ;) :

X=5x6y+t

"_x__=5x6y+t?" he said and a look of blind shock came of the professors strange little face._

"_That's right!" he gasped and Reid smirked at him. He then looked down at Summer and winked. _

;) Reid SXC BEAST!:

Thank u!

:P Summer ;) :

Ur very much welcome Mr. Garwin ha-ha x

;) Reid SXC BEAST!:

I love you man!

:P Summer ;) :

Aww I love u 2 xx as always

;) Reid SXC BEAST!:

I'll make it up to u x promise

:P Summer ;) :

Really?

;) Reid SXC BEAST!:

Garwin's honour?

:P Summer ;) :

I believe you

;) Reid SXC BEAST!:

Ttyl?

:P Summer ;) :

Yh meet up after class nd hang out?

;) Reid SXC BEAST!:

Sure

:P Summer ;) :

Byye xx

;) Reid SXC BEAST!:

C ya ;) :P

_Then they both slipped their Blackberry's back into their pockets and started doing the work set, well, Summer did anyway. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters you may know from the film. Currently I think I only own Summer Danvers. Please review, I'm open to opinions and ideas from everyone. Sorry it took so long to update I've been sooo busy! Enjoy. Xxx

Kate and Sarah left with Summer to find her room.

"So Summer, what room number did you get?" Sarah said anxiously as Summer turned the map around and around in her delicate hands.

"I don't even know the number of the room we just came out of." She sighed humorously.

"Give me that!" giggled Kate as she took the schedule and the map from Summer. She and Sarah analyzed it as Summer turned to answer a familiar greeting.

"Hey, Summer." Reid called as he jogged down the hall to meet the three girls.

"Hey!" greeted Summer as she flashed Reid her winning smile. He felt weak at the knees and diverted his gaze to anywhere that wasn't her chocolate eyes.

"Hey... um thanks for your help back then." He muttered. He would have been embarrassed if Sarah and Kate had heard his epic fail, but lucky for him, they were still engrossed in unfolding the tattered mess that Summer had made of her schedule and map. Out of nowhere, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb appeared behind Reid.

"Hey sis." Caleb said as he kissed his sisters' cheek. He and Pogue went to kiss Kate and Sarah, but they looked up in mild horror.

"Oh no!" Kate exclaimed. Summer looked shocked.

"'Oh no' what?" she asked in a surprisingly timid voice. The four boys stood behind Sarah and Kate and eyed the schedule. They looked up wearing the same expression.

"Nice knowing you Summer." Tyler said.

"Ok, WHAT?" Summer said, noticeably irritated.

"You're in the same room as… Kira Snider." Sarah said worriedly, she bit her lip anxiously.

"Who the hell is Kira Snider and why do you seem so intimidated?" Summer cried in awe. An auburn haired girl who seemed truly unpleasant stopped in front of her.

"I'm Kira Snider." She sneered, "As for them being intimidated, I think that's kinda sweet."

"Ok who do you think you are?" Summer asked.

"Oh, I don't think, I know." Kira smirked,

"I don't think you know either." Returned Summer. Kira's smirk turned onto a scowl.

"You listen here, sweetheart." She stepped closer to Summer and pointed a warning finger at her, Reid made a move but Summer school her head at him, "You're sharing my room because I'm the only girl in our year without a roommate. Here are some ground rules: you touch my stuff, I'll kill you, you talk back to me, I'll kill you, you move anything around, I'll kill you. Do we understand each other?"

"Understand this: you threaten me or my friends in any way, I'll kill you, you tell me what to do, I'll kill you, to try and change me, you are way beyond dead. Are we on the same page?" Summer smirked in superiority.

"Ok, Princess, just keep your paws off my stuff." She spat and she stalked off.

Later on, Summer entered her new room. It wasn't too messy but she wouldn't have necessarily used the word 'tidy' to describe it. She plunked her luggage onto the empty bed and heard someone come out of the bathroom.

"Aaron? Baby, is that… oh, it's you." Kira sighed rudely as she basked in the bathroom doorway in a rather slutty night dress. It was covered in lavish lace and only just covered her butt. To add to that, there was a split in the side that went all the way up to her hip. (Summer unfortunately noticed that there was no panty strap present.)

"Eww, would you please put some clothes on?" Summer said distraughtly as she began unpacking her things, "And another thing: who's Aaron?"

"Only the hottest guy ever to grace the face of the earth." Kira sighed longingly as she put her hands to her chest and removed herself from the doorway, "He also happens to be my boyfriend so don't you dare even think about trying anything on with him."

"Wow, if I had to do that I wouldn't consider him my boyfriend." Summer chuckled. Kira looked unamused.

"I'm going for a shower. If Aaron shows up before I get back, tell him he'll have to get started without me." Kira said slyly as she grabbed a towel and left the room.

"Eww." Summer muttered as the door closed.

About 15 minutes later when Summer had finished unpacking her closet, and was now changing into her not-so-risqué nightdress, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." called Summer without thinking. She pulled her nightdress down just before the door opened, revealing a tall, ok looking, and long haired boy. He looked at Summer with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, you must be, and I quote, 'the hottest guy ever to grace the face of the earth'." Summer mocked Kira.

"That's me, babe." Aaron said, slowly curving his hips.

"The slow curve? Really?" Summer asked, spotting the maneuver immediately. Aaron didn't give up, "Kira said that you're gonna have to get started without her." She went to walk past Aaron but he stopped her.

"You wanna help me with that?" he whispered.

"Eww." Summer groaned and she left the room. She went down the hall and knocked on Sarah and Kate's door. Kate opened it.

"Oh, hi Sum. Come on in." she smiled. Summer entered the room. It was sooo much cooler than hers. There were pink lights around the mirror on a classy vanity and posters of her favorite bands plastered the walls.

"Wow, you guys this place is awesome." She thought aloud.

"Like, I know right." Said Kate as she sat at the vanity and took off her make up in the mirror.

"What can we do you for?" asked Sarah.

"Um… I'm sorry for having to ask you this on my first night and all, but I need a place to crash tonight cause Kira's got some pretty gross company and I'm pretty sure their gonna get up to gross things." She explained. Sarah and Kate laughed.

"Classic Kira move." Sighed Kate, "I'll get the camp bed out." She left and went to the supply cupboard on the other side of the bathroom door, out of sight.

"There's an extra pillow under Kate's bed." Sarah pointed at Kate's bed as she walked over to the mirror and inspected her reflection. Summer knelt down and spotted the pillow. She yanked at it but it was caught on something. She stood up and gazed at the bathroom door and Sarah warily. As Sarah was pulling off her tight wooly jumper, Summer's eyes flashed completely white. The pillow shot up and into her hand. For a split second, as Sarah pulled off the jumper, she thought she saw something in the mirror and turned to Summer.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Summer said.

"That." Sarah repeated.

"What? Sarah I don't know what you're talking about." Summer assured her. Kate returned with the camp bed and put it out.

"What's going on?" she said.

"Nothing." Replied Summer before Sarah could answer, "Goodnight you guys and thanks." Summer buried herself in her sleeping bag and squeezed her eyes shut. Sarah and Kate climbed into bed too. Sarah was sure she had seen something, but maybe it was best to just let it go.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters you may know from the film, I only own Summer Danvers up to this point. Please don't forget to review because I love to hear all your comments. Enjoy xx lots of love The G-REX101, the world's sexiest dinosaur!

_Summer was awake before anyone else, possibly in the entire school. She checked to make sure that neither Sarah nor Kate were up and then headed off for the woods between the back building and the main building. She kept on walking straight until she came to the trunk of a mighty tree. She reached out a fragile hand and ran her polished fingers through the cracks of the bark. She then retracted her hand and took a step back. She raised both arms up and faced the sky. Her brown eyes flooded white and the wind whistled around her from what used to be peaceful surroundings. It hoisted her up into the air and put her down to rest in the bough of the great tree. Blinking, her eyes returned to their normal warm brown. _

_As she sat in the concealing branches of the tree, Summer still felt the same wave of confusion that she had felt for the past 2 years. What were these powers? They couldn't be the same as her brothers because they only get passed down to the males and their eyes went black anyway. Plus her powers were only including the four elements: fire, earth, air and water. There were similarities though, as she too had a side effect but it wasn't age. Whenever she used, she lost her sanity. If she completey lost touch during usage, she could turn on anyone who tried to stop her, even Caleb. But nothing woould ever amount to that… would it? After a hour or so she realised that most of the students were waking up so she jumped down from the tree and slipped back into her own room. When she walked in she saw Kira and Aaron passed out under the covers. _

"_Eww." Summer whispered to herself before gathering some fresh uniform from her draws and piling into the bathroom. The couple in the bed were still sleeping when she returned. She grabbed her bag in silence and left the room. As she walked down the hall she saw a bird trapped; there was a loose wire wrapped around his leg. She felt a swelling heap of pity for the creature and let her eyes whiten, only to feel a hand clamp down on her shoulder, causing her to jump. It was Reid._

"_What are you doing awake at this time?" he asked as Summer's eyes became once again their warm chocolatey brown._

"_I could ask you the same thing." She muttered, still a little jumpy. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Reid asked._

"_Nothing, it- its just… the bird." Summer managed as she pointed and the beast._

"_I got it." Reid muttered and his eyes blackened. The bird was instantly freed from the wirey grip of the cord and flew to liberty. He smiled back at Summer._

"_Better?" he questioned. Summer barely had time to nod before the hall was flooded with people getting to their lockers. _

"_Thanks." She smiled forlornly as she walked away. He'd been so close to catching her! She had to tell them some time, but not now. _

_**Soz this one's a bit short but I'm stuck for ideas so remember to review. Hope you enjoy my lil stories. I'm thinking of doing a Percy Jackson fanfic so if you think that that's a good idea, please review so. I also need ideas for my oc in that story so please mention names (the oc is a girl btw) hair colour and length and eye colour and such. Thnx readers x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_In English class later that day, they had a substitute. He was a young (20 something) handsome man with dark hair and stunning green eyes. Summer, Sarah and Kate sat near the bottom at the front so as to get the best view of him. _

"_Good morning, class." He declared as everyone took their seats. "My name is Mr. Hutt." he had an Italian accent so it sounded like Mr. Hot._

"_Yes you are." Said Kate playfully to Summer and Sarah, who both nudged her as Pogue walked in with Caleb and Tyler, who took their place next to Reid. Pogue waved at Kate and she waved back with a cheeky grin. _

"_Now, my colleague: your usual teacher has informed me that you have just finished reading love poems by Ernest Hemingway. What did you think?"_

_A blonde headed girl at the top of the room raised her hand immediately and Mr. Hutt motioned for her to give her answer._

"_I loved it. He's such a romantic poet. And really a literary genius." She smiled, trying to sound clever and show off for the hot new teacher. He nodded politely and she giggled flirtatiously. Summer sighed in disgust and Mr. Hutt's attention was drawn to her at once. He strode over to the desk in front of Summer._

"_Did you have a comment Miss…" he asked._

"_Actually yes, and actually, my name is Summer." She replied with an attitude that only Summer could pull off. Mr. Hutt motioned for her to give her opinion, even though if he had known her, he wouldn't have done. _

"_Fine, I can't believe that anyone could find Hemmingway romantic. He was a creepy greedy disgusting hang about who hung around Picasso trying to nail his leftovers." She almost screamed as she got into it. Mr. Hutt looked nothing short of impressed."Why can't we learn about writers who had purpose like Charlotte Bronte or Simone de Beauvoir?" She crossed her arms across her chest and Mr. Hutt returned to the centre of the room. _

"_And who do you think you are to contradict this school's method of teaching?" he asked seemingly to the whole class._

"_Someone who's already graduated from one school with a higher IQ than half of the disheveled dope monkeys here. But I'm not naming names, am I Kira?" Summer threw back. Kira scowled, Mr. Hutt was shocked and everyone else laughed and applauded. Summer smirked at Kira in satisfaction and Reid cheered louder than everyone else. He caught Summer's eye and winked. She beamed at him and he looked away._

"_Well, Summer-"Mr. Hutt began._

"_Danvers." Summer finished. _

"_Well, Summer Danvers, you've just earned yourself a one way ticket to the Provost's office." Mr. Hutt sneered with a dry chuckle. Summer, Kate, Sarah, Reid, Caleb, Tyler and Pogue stared with their mouths open at the substitute's unfair judgment. Most of the audience groaned in disbelief as Mr. Hutt signaled to the door. Summer gathered her things and reluctantly followed his outstretched finger towards the door. Reid stood up. Mr. Hutt saw this and swiveled his gaze to the handsome blond._

"_Well then sir, maybe you can tell me what you think on the subject." He growled; he was obviously in a bad mood now. Everyone looked at him, including Summer who had stopped at the door and looked at him. Reid gave his cheeky signature smirk._

"_I think that your wack and need to seriously examine your ass before you speak out of it again." Everyone who was watching laughed. Caleb and Pogue rolled their eyes then sighed and smiled slightly. Reid looked at Summer, who grinned and nodded in approval. Mr. Hutt maneuvered his head for him to follow Summer, he nodded in acceptance and left with Summer, giving Mr. Hutt a cheeky wave. _

_As they walked down the hallway towards the Provost's office, Summer smiled to herself. She thought that it was cute that he had done something like that for her. Then again, this was Reid; he did things like this for nothing usually._

"_You didn't have to do that, Reid." She muttered._

"_Nah, I couldn't let you go down alone on your second day. 'Sides I get in trouble all the time, really it's no biggie." He shrugged._

"_Well thanks." She said again, snuggling into his shoulder. Reid lit up at the feeling of her warm body against his. The magic didn't last as at that moment they reached the desk behind which Dean Jane Perky sat. she was busy typing so she just waved the way in without looking up. Reid hesitantly pushed the door open and Summer followed him in. They sat on the two chairs in front of the desk and looked at the aged man behind. Summer folded her arms, drumming her fingers on her upper arm with a look of attitude, Reid just slumped and sighed. The Provost put down what he was reading and removed his glasses that sat around his neck on a silver chain. _

"_So, Miss Danvers, my email tells me that you were terrorizing Mr. Hutt's class." He sighed._

"_If expressing my opinion is terrorist action then yes I did exactly that." Summer said matter-of-factly. _

"_Well we do encourage that at this school but next time make it a little less erm... argumentative and attitude-y." he said."As for you Mr. Garwin, this makes a grand total of 27 visits in this academic school year. This definitely isn't your second day so you get a detention- again." Then he dismissed them both with a wave towards the door as he placed his glasses back on his face and picked up his papers. Summer looked at Reid apologetically; he waved a hand to say that it wasn't a big deal and the two left the room. Class had ended at this point and Kate, Sarah, Pogue, Caleb and Tyler were outside. Reid patted Summer on the back as they re-joined the group. Sarah and Kate closed in on Summer._

"_What did he say?" Asked Kate._

"_Not much, just to stop being 'argumentative and attitude-y'." Summer mocked the Provost. Her laugh rang out, drowning away Sarah's and Kate's. Caleb and Pogue entwined their arms around their girlfriends and they turned a corner, only to find Kira standing there glowering directly at Summer. With her laughter abruptly halting, Summer put her attitude back on; she crossed her arms and curved her hips. _

"_Can I help you, Dope Monkey?" she sneered. _

"_You are such a bitch!" Kira scowled. _

"_Takes one to know one." Retorted Summer. _

"_I'm gonna take you down, biatch." Kira threatened, moving in._

"_Yeah? You and what army?" Summer asked moving in further still, unafraid. Her group closed in around her. Kira chuckled._

"_Ok, ok back down guys I ain't here to play wars." She growled. Then she leaned into Summers face._

"_I'm gonna show you what it's like to be in my school." She hissed._

"_Is that a threat?" Summer said, still unafraid. Kira gave her a killer look._

"_Absolutely." _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_As Kira strutted off, the group closed in around Summer, who realised something._

"_Oh God!" she burst out._

"_What? You can take her any day of the week." Tyler asked._

"_I have to share a room with That tonight." Summer sighed._

"_You can share with us again if you want." Kate suggested and Sarah's head shot up as she remembered what she thought she had seen the last time she had stayed over._

"_Really?" Summer asked and Kate and Sarah nodded, "No, I can't. I gotta deal with this a-hole." she said determinedly. _

_Later that night, Summer was with her friends at the Spenser rec. It was night and they were enjoying each others company in the moonlight. Pogue and Tyler were mucking about and crowing at the moon. Caleb had an arm around Sarah and Kate was laughing beside them. Reid plonked down next to Summer with a smile on his face. _

"_You OK?" he asked._

"_Uh huh." Summer replied, smiling at him. "Surprised you're not prancing around with the others to be honest."_

"_Well... I'd rather talk to you." he smiled. Summer giggled and Reid heard a voice in his head._

"What are you doing, Reid?"_ came Caleb"s voice. Reid looked over at him and saw his eyes were twinging black. Reid let his own eyes blacken and concentrated on Caleb._

"I'm talking to Summer, what does it look like I'm doing?" _he sent back. Caleb scowled and continued talking._

"Don't give me that, don't hurt my sister, Reid." _he said gravely._

"I'm not going to hurt her, Caleb. I don't even know why you think I would. We are just friends." _he finished before closing the link. He __turned his attention back to Summer, who was sipping a bottle of beer. __It wasn't long before Aaron spotted them (and an opportunity to cause trouble.) He strided over to them and stood in front of Summer. She looked up at him and stood to face him._

_'Can I help you, asshole?" Summer asked rudely as the rest of the group came to converge around her. Aaron went to answer but Summer put up a finger to cut across him._

"_Wait, let me guess. You've come here to give me grief because I shouted down your girlfriend, right?" she said with an uncopiable attitude. Aaron smiled smugly._

"_Not at all." he sneered with a smirk, not like Reid's, a nasty smirk, "I came to ask you if you wanna accompany me to behind the squad?"_

"_Eww!" Summer exclaimed, slapping him in the face fiercely. That broke Aaron's mood and he went for Summer, Reid stuck out a hand and he caught the punch. A deafening crunch issued from Aaron's arm and he collapsed in pain. He writhed and his mates ran away, when he didn't get up, Summer bent down to check if he was OK, she shouldn't have though..._

I know this chapter isn't that good but I need ideas so review please please please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_As Summer bent down to check Aaron was OK, he grabbed her by the hair and started throwing her around. Sarah, Caleb and Kate came rushing over and tried to pull him away but they were all quite disorderly and it just made it more difficult to separate them. Summer then yelled out and surprised everyone as they were all knocked back by an invisible force field. Aaron let go of her as he too stumbled back in a drunken stuper. Summer backed into Reid and he could swear that her eyes had become some creamy white colour, but when he blinked they were a warm chocolate again. _

"_You Bitch!" Aaron cried as he blundered under a tree, "You might wanna keep your lil sis on a tighter leash,Caleb. Keep lettin' her off and she could..."_

_There was a crack in the tree as Reid's eyes flashed black. A branch fell from it and came crashing down on Aaron..._

_Sarah screamed out, covering her mouth and Caleb wrapped an arm around her. Summer ran towards him as he twitched under the large log. She got an idea as she saw the weeping wound enveloping Aaron's chest. _

"_Pogue can I borrow your lighter? I can't see a lot." She asked and he nodded and chucked it to her. Summer turned her back to the rest of them, her eyes bleached over as she lit the lighter and put her right index finger into the flame; it didn't burn. She then pushed off the log with her left hand (leaving a burnt-in hand print that she didn't see at the time) then touched Aaron's wounded abdomen delicately with her left index finger. _

_The wound began to heal as the flame crept slowly over it. Summer had never used her powers to this far an extent before, and was usually careful not to. She began to loose it. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as she fought the urge to loose control. One tear of blood leaked out of the corner of her eye and the wound healed over. As she let go, Aaron's eyes snapped open. He scrambled up, terrified and ran away with trembling legs. Summer's eyes returned to their original brown as she panted and everything went black. She realised what had happened a few minutes later when she started to hear voices standing over her. She was still completely paralysed and unable to open her eyes, but her senses were on red alert and focused on each voice she heard._

"_Is she gonna be OK?" She heard Pogue asked, although she had no idea who to._

"_I dunno." She heard Caleb reply, an obvious sense of worry and urgency in his voice, "Reid this is all your fault."_

"_How is it my fault I didn't touch her?" Reid protested outwardly. _

This cannot be good_ Summer thought as she listened on._

"_Whatever, Reid. We all know you were the one who dropped the branch on the boy." said Tyler who sounded surprisingly angry._

"_Maybe so but I didn't touch Summer, that happened after he got up, didn't it? I had nothing to do with that." Summer listened as Reid silently relished in the fact that they didn't have an answer. Then she heard frantic footfalls as the girls reproached. _

"_We've cleared the area." Kate informed the group._

"_We have no idea where Aaron wen-" Sarah seemed to just stop talking. At first Summer wondered why until she felt a tiny, warm hand move her face slightly to the side._

"_I-is that... a tear of blood?" she asked as her voice shook. Summer knew now was the time to get up. She mustered up all her strength and sat up. She flicked away Sarah's hand and wiped away the tear as if she still thought that the fight was on. Obviously that was what she wanted them to think so they would put their minds on helping her rather than asking her why she was crying blood._

_Still flailing and putting on a totally believable show, Summer's arms were stopped by Caleb and Reid. They both calmed her (or at least they thought they did which was the whole point) and let her go. She got up by herself and stumbled around a little, apparently dazed._

"_Wh-what happened?" she lied brilliantly. Caleb was sure to answer this question._

"_Reid dropped one on Aaron so you went over to help and passed out," he said, glowering at the blond, "Don't worry, Summer we talked to him about it and assigned blame to him."_

"_Oh c'mon Caleb how old are you, 4?" Reid asked, rearing Caleb's mood. _

"_Just shut it both of you!" Summer cried, honestly not in the mood for a rumble, "I just wanna go to bed so lets head back to the dorms." _

_They all did start walking back to the dorms, seeming to forget the accident and focus more on Reid and Caleb's new beef. All except for Sarah. She new that there was something strange going on about Summer, and she was going to work out what it was. _

**OK so that's the other half of my cliffy! Please review if you liked, and review what you didn't like, and your ideas, I never get tired of reading those and try to incorporate them as much as possible. Thank you to all who had reviewed in the past x**

**My goal is to get keen readers but I need your help to do that so R&R please xxxx**

**Thnx for reading, will update ASAP**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_As Pogue and Caleb hopped on Pogue's bike to take Caleb home, Tyler and Reid escorted the girls back to the girls back to their dorms. Tyler went with Sarah and Kate and Reid went with Summer. He left her at the door because she didn't want Kira to ask questions. But when Reid left Summer and she got in, there was no sign of Kira anywhere. She supposed that was a good thing and went to sleep. Sarah on the other hand, was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't get that image out of her head. The white flash she had seen in Summer's eyes the night before, the weird way she had cried blood today. Unable to resist the temptation, clambered out of bed and went back to the rec._

_As she trudged through the darkness she couldn't help but wonder if she was over reacting, even if she was mad. Maybe Summer was normal. Caleb was the one with the weird powers, right? She knew those existed. But she had to be sure._

_When she reached the tree that Aaron was attacked under, she looked around for any clue to what happened. But then, what was she looking for? She looked and looked but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so she sat on a log to think. Then she felt something. A void in the log underneath her. She got up and felt the surface. _This is strange _she thought._

_She then pulled the log out of the shade of the tree and into the light of the moon and was astonished to see what it was. A hand print. A hand print that was burned into the fabric of the wood. It was definitely Summer's, she had no doubt of that, it was small with thin, long fingers._

_Doing her best not to be seen, Sarah carried the log back to her dorm so that she would have the evidence to confront Summer with later. She then went to sleep, trying to work out what could have caused her hand to print in the wood._

_The next morning, Summer got up immediately. Kira was now in her bed, she was wearing a full two piece pyjama set, which was odd but relieving. She was still asleep when Summer left so she must have been out pretty late. As Summer left her room, she turned around and was faced with a beaming Sarah._

"_Oh, hi Sarah." She greeted. Sarah smiled on, wondering what to do next._

"_Um, hey, do you want to do?" she said and the two of them started walking to class as the hallways began to fill with students._

"_So, what happened last night?" Sarah asked, trying to be subtle._

"_I-I don't remember." Summer insisted, she could never tell Sarah, at least not until she told the guys._

"_C'mon, really?" Sarah asked persistently, she was not going to drop this easily and Summer knew that._

"_Look, Sarah I have no clue, honestly. Can we please not talk about it any more?" Sarah was about to retort until they rounded a corner into Caleb and Reid. They looked shocked to have been disturbed. Caleb, without a word, glared at Reid, smiled at Summer then walked away with Sarah, who looked over her shoulder at Summer._

What just happened? _She thought as Reid sidled up behind her. He answered her question without needing to hear it._

"_Your brother keeps biting my head off about the tree incident." he explained and Summer nodded as they followed the direction that Sarah and Caleb had walked in to go to class. Summer looked up at Reid, wanting to explain everything she knew, but knew she couldn't. As they walked into class, Summer knew she couldn't sit with Sarah and Kate now she knew that Sarah was suspicious, so she sat next to Reid, who was in between her and Tyler. Mr. Hutt walked in soon after and scanned the room for them, eyeing them with warning in memory of what had happened last time. _

"_Hello, class." he said openly. "Today we are going to be answering practice final papers on The Sun Also Rises by Ernest Hemingway." he said handing them out._

"_This will be done in silence and absolutely no one is to cheat." he said before giving them the go ahead to start. Summer whizzed through the questions and was the first to finish whereas Reid struggled and didn't finish the last question. He looked over at Summer. _Why does she have to be so beautiful when she's not even trying to be? _He asked himself as she simply flicked her hair over her shoulder._

_After class was over and they got their mock paper results, Summer was the first one Reid spoke to._

"_What did you get?" he asked her._

"_Full marks: A+." she told him, beaming and holding her paper up. "You?"_

"_42%: D-." he sighed as Summer gave him a reassuring 'its OK its not the real thing' look. As they packed up and left for the day, Reid followed after Summer._

"_Hey, Summer!" he called. As she heard his voice she turned and beamed._

"_Hey, Reid. What's up." she greeted perkily. He momentarily got lost in her chocolate eyes._

"_You don't suppose that later you could come over and teach me a bit about that book do you?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly. Why was he nervous? He was never nervous._

"_Um, sure, Reid. What time?" she asked._

"_7?" he suggested._

"_Sure thing. Oh but don't tell Caleb will you? He probably think we'll be having sex or something stupid." she laughed as she walked off down the hall. Reid stared after her with a burning sense of longing in his throat._

Yeah _he thought _stupid.

**Awww poor Reid right? Well what will happen next... who knows! Will update soon I promise. Plus I've got a little competition for all of you...**

**If you are my 100th reviewer, your name will be the one I use for my new OC so review with your names please. Believe me this is just he beginning I've got many many more chapters to update so keep reading!**

**Thnk you readers!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_Reid returned to his room to find Tyler alone on his bed, staring at his cell in his lap. Reid sat next to him and asked what was wrong._

"_I just broke up with Maggie." he sighed distraughtly. Reid didn't know exactly what to do. He wasn't programmed for comfort, he was programmed to hit on girls, lie and drink under-age. He still gave it his best shot though because he wasn't a bad person._

"_What happened?" he asked quietly. Tyler looked at him forlornly before he answered._

"_I called her and I asked her if she was really jealous of other girls and she said she was, well in so many words anyway. She I'd never go near another girl while she was around and I said that were we still going out I would never even dream of it. Then she asked me what I was talking about, of course and I told her more clearly that I was breaking up with her. She didn't like that much but still she wasn't horrible about it." as he finished Reid realised how hard this was for him. This was foreign to him but now he saw just how hard having, and ending a steady relationship can be. He felt sad to have to leave him alone that night, but he guessed that Tyler probably wanted some time to think anyway._

_Back in Summer's room she went in to find that Kira wasn't there (much to her relief). She went into the bathroom to change out of her school uniform. As she faced the mirror to wash her face, she swore that out of the corner of her eye she could she something in the mirror. However, when she looked up to face it, it was gone. She tried to forget about it but then a silhouette of a man appeared in the mirror. It was too vague to make out a face but it was still there. Summer checked behind her and saw that no one else was there; this was all happening in the mirror. Then she heard a raspy voice._

"_S-umm-er..." it wheezed and a shadowy hand reached for her through the mirror. Summer snapped her eyes shut, and when she opened them again, the figure was gone. As she panted in confusion, she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it cautiously and sighed in relief when she saw that it was Reid._

"_Hey, wassup?" asked Reid, noticing the relief she had._

"_N-nothing." she managed, "Anyway do you really want me to bother you with feelings?"_

_Reid knew as well as Summer that more feeling talk could quite possibly kill him inside. So her just smirked and followed Summer into the room. He looked around, taking in for a while what her room was like. Before coming to rest with Summer on the bed. _

_Soon, they were both sitting in a mass of book and paper, but Reid was starting to understand._

"_You know, this actually makes sense when you say it." he laughed._

"_OK,OK big boy we've covered English and science now we gotta move on to math." she laughed too. _Why does she have to have such a cute laugh? _Reid asked himself, staring at her. They started to talk about statistics and probability. This was usually like reading Japanese to Reid but he actually found that it wasn't so hard (when the teacher was hot anyway). Then he brought himself to say something funny, which Summer was probably expecting._

"_So what's the probability that I can tickle you so much that you will wet yourself right here on this bed?" he asked with a smirk._

"_If I were you I'd hope low." Summer joked but Reid wasn't having that. He grabbed Summer around the sides and tickled her. She writhed furiously and laughed out of control. She begged him to stop as they both cackled and wriggled, spewing books and notes onto the carpet below. When Reid did stop, he wished he had never done it because him landed on top of Summer with her looking up at him. She beamed and Reid's heart melted. Then the smile turned into a mischievous smirk and she asked Reid a question._

"_Do you remember the letter I sent you guys when I first spent the week at Gratins?" she asked. Reid had no idea how this was relevant to the current situation but nodded none the less._

"_Do you want to know why I said in that letter specifically for you to keep being you no matter what Caleb and the others said?" she asked again, and again Reid nodded._

"_It was because underneath all that witty repartee, you're wonderful. You're sweet and kind and understanding and you're always there for me. I guess I was worried that if they forced you to change one thing, that would change too and I would've come home to a new and unfamiliar Reid." she confessed._

"_That'll never change." he decreed._

"_Promised?" Summer posed._

"_Garwin's honour?" he joked again and Summer giggled._

"_Good because... I couldn't live without you, Reid." Summer fessed up after seemingly debating with herself whether or not to. That was it, Reid couldn't fight the urge any longer, he cupped her face in his hand and gently pushed his lips to hers. This was nothing like he had ever experienced. This was not a drunken and violent one-night-stand kiss, this was warm and tender and, well, better. He liked this peculiar feeling that she gave him. She reacted almost immediately to his touch, moving her lips against his. When he pulled back she was smiling._

"_You know, I always had a crush on you." she whispered slyly, biting her lip._

"_Really?" Reid asked, pretending not to be in awe. Summer nodded cheekily and she kissed him again. A shock went through Reid he put his hand round to the back of her head and slid it out of a ponytail so it swung down her back in rippling brunette locks. He licked her bottom lip, demanding entrance, she opened her mouth and Reid explored it happily. His hands were on her waist and sliding down to her legs. Hers glided down his chest and disappeared up his shirt, delicately touching his swimmers abs. He listened to Summer's gentle moaning as his eager hands travelled up her shirt. Who would've thought that the one girl he would want to have more than one night with was Summer Danvers. Danvers. Reid had suspected that the magic wouldn't last. Images of Caleb filled his mind. What he would do or say if he caught them together. Before he knew it he had pulled back and was staring down at a confused Summer._

"_Hey, are you OK?" she asked sitting up and supporting herself on her elbows. It took all of Reid's might to push Caleb to the back of his mind and shook his head._

"_I'm fine." he smirked. Summer rolled her eyes and pulled him back into a kiss with the scruff of his collar. There was the sound of panting, and clothes hitting the floor..._

_A silhouette in the shadows looked down on the couple. Had he had a distinct mouth, he would've smirked at the naivety of it. With a last glare, he disappeared. For good? We'll see._

**Wow, right? What is the silhouette thing? What will happen to Reid and Summer? Find out in my next riveting chapter. Please review x**

**Love the G-Rex**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_The next morning, Reid woke up with Summer wrapped in his embrace. The clothes that she had worn the night before lying peacefully on the bedroom floor. He felt so at peace with everything around him until he remembered. Caleb was like his brother and he felt awful, even though they were in a fight at the moment. It wasn't that he didn't feel more strongly for Summer than any other girl in the world, because he did, and he would never hurt her. But not hurting her right now meant hurting Caleb. This was all his fault. He'd let his damn hormones take over. If he hadn't kissed Summer they would still just be liking each other in secret and Caleb wouldn't have to be lied to. Then again, if they liked each other, he probably ad just sped up the inevitable. It was too late to play what-if anyway. _

_Not wanting to be alone with his thoughts, he nudges Summer who woke up gently next to him. She looked at the clock that read 5:27._

"_It's half 5, Reid." Summer complained, Reid smirked to himself. _Typical Summer _he thought. _

"_I know I just didn't want to be alone." Reid confessed truthfully. Summer nestled herself into Reid's chest._

"_When I'm around you'll never be alone." she whispered and something changed in Reid. He then got up, explaining himself as he put on his clothes. _

"_I better get back before Baby Boy wakes up a starts asking- shit!" he exclaimed quietly at the end. Both of then looked over at the other bed and saw Kira, asleep, but still there, under the covers. Summer urgently put a finger to her lips and threw her dirty clothes into the dirty washing, putting on her robe and spritzing herself with a new amount of perfume. When t hey were both dressed, Reid turned to Summer, who even looked beautiful when she had just woken up. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, but quietly. He then whispered in her ear._

"_Summer Danvers, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked._

"_Yes." Summer breathed back. She snaked her arms around Reid's neck and faced him._

"_Let's just keep it private for now." he suggested subtly, "We'll tell Caleb and the others when we're ready?" Summer nodded, still beaming. He pecked her once more on the lips and then left the room. He went for a quick shower before going back to his own dorm so that he didn't smell so much of Summer's perfume._

_When he reached his own room, he opened the door a crack before going in, and saw Tyler asleep on his bed, quietly and not snoring as usual. He crept in and got changed as quietly as he could, resting on his own bed and shutting his eyes just for a moment. _

_He woke up about 2 hours later when Tyler shook him._

"_Hey. Hey get up, buddy." he muttered and Reid sat up. _

"_What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and smacking his lips. Having spent the night with Summer had drained him, but still he was not sorry that it had happened. _

"_7:30." Tyler told him as he grabbed his bag, he noticed that Reid was already dressed._

"_Did you not even get changed last night?" He asked almost suspiciously. Reid quickly thought up a lie, a talent he had perfected. _

"_Nah, couldn't be bothered with the fuss. I was too hammered." _

_His lying flair was obvious as Tyler never questioned him._

"_Why are you even up so early?" Reid asked._

"_Caleb called, he said something about thinking he saw something suspicious by the lake. Like, covenant suspicious." Tyler explained. Reid was up and dressed within the minute. They hopped into Tyler's hummer and headed towards the lake. When they got there, they saw that Caleb's silver escalade and Pogue's Harley Davidson were already in the abandoned visitors car park. Getting out of the car and into the wind they walked around the lake until they could see two familiar figures, which they jogged up to._

"_Wassup guys?" Pogue asked as he greeted the two new comers with handshakes. The others nodded in contentment. They then turned to Caleb, whose eyes were fixated on the water. _

"_Caleb?" Reid asked as he approached his friend._

"_I feel something." he said, not turning towards them._

"_Like what?" asked Tyler._

"_Something strange." Caleb said, again not moving. Pogue suddenly nodded in realisation._

"_I can feel it too." he said, stepping forward next to Caleb. Reid and Tyler, who had both not yet ascended, were at a loss. _

"_I don't feel anything." Tyler admitted and Caleb and Pogue turned to them, a hard glare lingered in Caleb's eye._

"_It's something dark, something powerful. Right now I don't know what it is but for now we keep calm, and keep it to ourselves. Understood?" he asked. Everyone nodded. Then Reid's phone rang, breaking the suspenseful mood. It was a text from Summer._

Hey x u wanna go to Nickyz l8er?

_It read. He texted back a quick 'yes' before Caleb questioned him._

"_Who's that?" he asked._

"_Just some girl who won't leave me alone." he lied brilliantly, "Lets go, the others will be wondering where we are." he said and they all got into their cars (and Pogue got on his bike) and left. _

_Reid was set to meet Summer outside Nicky's car park gates at 8. He was there at 7:30 just to make sure that he was on time. He was wearing a white vest that showed his ink on his arms, a leather jacket to keep him warm while he was outside, black jeans with chains on them, and his signature black gloves without the fingers. It was 5 to 8 when he spotted someone walking towards him. She was a brunette with stunning chocolate eyes. She was wearing a short red cocktail dress with a short button up cardigan and black heels which allowed her to be the same hight as him. Summer reached him and kissed him deeply without saying a word and they walked in together, hoping nobody they knew would be there._

_It turned out the odds were in there favour as no one who wouldn't had a go at them for being there together was there. They sat down by the pool tables and Summer took off her cardi. She sat opposite Reid, smirking at him beautifully. _

"_Want anything to eat?" Reid asked, leaning in near Summer"s ear._

"_What do you think." was the cheeky answer she gave him. He kissed her cheek and went over to the bar. He slammed his hand down to get Nicky's attention and asked for two burgers, fries and two cokes. It was then that he looked over at the pool tables and spotted Aaron, who caught his eye and scowled. Reid growled under his breath; how could Aaron be that ungrateful? They saved his sorry ass and he was just back to normal. Granted Reid was the one who had put him in danger but he didn't know that. He did his best to ignore the arrogant bastard as he returned to Summer with the food. _

_This was the best date Reid had ever had. He was just talking and laughing with a girl he really liked, this was new to him. Usually he was in it for the sex but he had been talking to Summer for two hours and nothing to do with that particular topic had even crossed his mind. He looked over at the pool tables again, Summer followed his gaze, she looked at him playfully._

"_Think you can whip his ass?" she asked mischievously._

"_I know I can." Reid grinned and they headed off the the pool tables together, Summer sitting on a stool nearby and Reid walking right up to Aaron._

"_Hey jackass." Reid called, Aaron reluctantly turned to him, "Hows abouts a little game between you and me, 1 on 1. Winner takes all." he slammed $300 on the side of the pool table which put Aaron"s winnings to shame, but he put his down on top of them and picked up his cue._

"_Prepare to lose." he said as he broke the balls his mate had set up, potting a stripe. He went again but missed, making it Reid's go. Of course Reid got the first one in, without Using, then came the hard core stuff. He made three combo shots in a row, each time no one noticing the black twinge that came to his eyes. He looking up and saw Summer cheering him on, winking at him and nodding her head in approval. When he had sunk all the balls, he turned to Aaron, who hadn't had a go since he broke the balls._

"_Yeah, I don't think I lost." Reid bragged in a whisper as he collected his winnings and went back to Summer, who kissed him the minute he was in reach. Aaron spotted this._

"_Hey, Reid!" He called, Reid didn't break away at first but Aaron was persistent so he eventually pulled away from Summer and glowered at him._

"_What?" he asked menacingly._

"_Does Caleb know you're sleeping with his sister?" he laughed, the boys surrounding him laughing and high-fiving him. Reid was stunned, he hadn't thought of that. The pang of guilt he felt for Caleb hanging low in his chest. He felt one of Summer's delicate hands on his chest, pushing him slightly, the pressure only making Reid feel worse._

"_C'mon let's just go." Summer said, Reid nodded silently and they turned to leave but Aaron wasn't done yet._

"_How about I tell your buddy how you've been pounding his sister and you give me back the money, dickface!" he called and Reid froze, not turning around. "We all know she's just another easy whore like the rest of the girls you bed, Garwin. Just another meaningless slut-" He stopped there as Reid leapt over the table and tackled him to the ground, smacking his head against the floor repeatedly. _

"_Apologise to the lady, Abbott." he threatened, tearing up Aaron's head by his hair._

"_Fuck you!" Aaron spat and Reid beat him again, not needing to Use. Two of Aaron's friends pulled up Reid off of Aaron, who punched his face twice. Reid broke free easily and knocked Aaron out with one punch, causing all five of his friends to set on Reid, before Nicky's baseball bat clipped one of them on the back of the head, knocking him out to. Nicky offered himself to the others as a challenge to the other four friends as the one he had clobbered fell next to Aaron. They dropped Reid, who had class in his face from a bottle one of them had smashed. Nicky cocked his head and the four boys scarpered, he then picked up Reid._

"_You alright, kid?" he asked. Reid nodded wiping some blood from his nose. "Just coz I like you, kid doesn't mean I won't throw you out if I have to, so stay out of trouble." he said sternly but with concern. Summer rushed over, examining the damage to Reid's face as everyone continued as they were. She took him into the boys bathroom, making a younger guy who was peeing in the urinal run away as she came in. they stood by the sinks and she touched his face with her delicate, warm hands. The feeling was good until Reid remembered why he had got into the fight in the first place. Why could he not shake this feeling? He had been dismissive of Caleb before, why now that he was dating his sister should it change? It was the least convenient time to grow a sense of moral support._

"_That looks bad." Summer whispered as she grazed a finger over a cut on Reid's lip, getting a speck of blood on it._

"_I'll be OK, I can heal the wounds-" he began but Summer stopped him._

"_No." she ordered sternly, "You keep Using and you'll be a gonner when you ascend." she whispered, not knowing whether to do what her conscience was begging her not to. But he was her boyfriend, how could she not help him?_

"_OK, Reid, you have to promise me that what you see now you will never mention again, got it?" she asked, when Reid didn't answer right away she asked again, with greater urgency, "Got it?" _

_Reid nodded. Summer placed a hand gingerly on the side of his face. She then turned on the tap and put her other hand into the stream of flowing water. Reid looked at Summer in confusion, but then he saw her eyes flood white. He blinked, thinking he was imagining, but this was really happening. The water ran up Summer's arm, around her shoulders, up her other arm and across Reid's face, healing any wound it came into contact with. Reid felt the cool water on his face take away the stinging of the cuts and bruises and the swelling around his left eye went down. Summer could see that he was healed, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. Reid's eyes flickered, the water now sharp and stinging._

"_S-Summer, stop." he begged. Summer battled with her instincts, wrestling with herself and begging her mind to stop; she was hurting him. Her eyes squeezed shut and she let go, collapsing. Reid caught her in time and shook her until she came to, gasping. Her eyes swung open, once again the warm brown Reid was accustomed to. A tear of blood had seeped from the corner of her right eyes, Reid wiped it away with his thumb staring down at the girls face._

"_What was that?" he asked, his voice trembling. Summer shook her head, crying real tears._

"_I don't know." she said, her back shuddering. Reid held her close and let her cry into his shirt. A million thoughts were in his head. What was that? How could she Use? Why doesn't she know what it is? These were all great questions but neither one of them knew the answers. When Summer had calmed down, she looked into Reid's fresh face. _

"_Don't tell Caleb." she pleaded, "Not yet." _

_Reid nodded and put a hand under Summer's chin, lifting her head. He leaned in and closed the gap between them, their lips meeting. Summer wrapped her arms around his neck, Reid had one hand on her back, one caught in her long brown hair. He seared his tongue through her lips and she responded happily. She was still his, no matter what she could do. There was then a gasp from behind them as someone else entered the bathroom. The two pulled away from each other and looked at the new arrival, both of their eyes widening in horror at who was standing before them._

"_T-Tyler?" Summer gasped._

"_What the hell?" Tyler exclaimed, utterly bewildered. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Covenant chapter 12_

"_T-Tyler?" _

_No one really knew what to do. Summer, who still had one arm around Reid, took it from around his neck and turned to face the boy in the doorway, biting her lip and rubbing her upper arm. The couple stared at the floor like two children caught doing something they shouldn't be doing. Tyler was distraught as he caught Reid's eye._

"_What the FUCKING HELL Reid?" he said, gobsmacked. Reid felt awful again, he knew this wasn't aloud, but he couldn't help himself. He looked his best friend in the face and Summer looked up, still avoiding the hard glare awaiting her. Tyler finally found it in himself to speak._

"_Caleb will hit the roof, guys." he said, calming down. Summer's eyes widened in pleading. _

"_Please don't tell him, Tyler, not yet. Please?" she begged the brunette boy. Tyler didn't know what to do, then his blue eyes met with Summer's indescribable deep, warm brown ones. He nodded weakly, realising then that he had found them in the boys bathroom._

"_Erm... what are you guys doing in the guys room?"_

One awkward question down, one to go _though Reid and Summer at the same time._

"_Oh," started Summer, "Reid got into a fight and I was just checking that he didn't have anything broken." _

"_Fight? Reid looks fine, what do you mean anything broken?" he asked, noticing that Reid looked better than he had this morning. Reid and Summer looked at each other, searching each others eyes for an answer when they were interrupted by a crash as a boy clattered in, drunk as hell. He sent Tyler flying as the door knocked his back. The boy, who was clearly younger than them and looked a little green, threw up in a urinal. Summer wretched and looked away as the boy continued his projectile vomiting. _

_When he got up, it was clear who the boy was, it was Bordy, Aaron's apprentice from the year below. His eyes widened as he saw Summer in the room. He wiped a little vomit from the side of his mouth before going dizzy and passing out on the floor. So shocked at the randomness of the last event, Tyler forgot what he had asked the others and left, followed by Reid and Summer who stepped cautiously over Bordy in her heels. Tyler got into his hummer and asked if the others needed a ride back so they didn't have to get the bus again. Reid got into __the seat next to Tyler and Summer got into the back. She snuggled into the course fabric of the car and drifted off almost immediately. Tyler looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Summer was asleep, he turned to Reid and whispered for extra caution._

"_You know, you're gonna have to tell Caleb sooner or later." _

"_I choose later," Reid grumbled, "Besides, I'm only telling Caleb when she wants to." Tyler raised his eyebrows, pleasantly surprised. _

"_You think you've found your one special girl?" he asked, a hint of jealousy in his tone. Reid caught this and tried again to comfort his friend._

"_I-I don't know yet. How does that feel?" he asked._

"_I don't know either, asked Pogue." Tyler snapped. They both knew Reid had failed. Tyler felt a little bad for snapping, but both of them decided that it would be better not to talk any more. When they got back to Spenser, Tyler promised again that he would keep quiet, and left Reid to handle Summer. He picked her up, surprisingly gentle, and carried her bridal style to her room. As he rested her in her bed and turned to leave, he met the gaze of a smirking red head. _

"_Hey, Reid. I saw you and Summer last night, I take it Caleb doesn't know, am I right?" she beamed, relishing in Reid's panicked expression. Reid didn't answer, he didn't need to. Kira nodded._

"_So what does it take to keep you quiet?" he asked the red head who was wearing a satisfied smirk._

"_Not much, just start a fight with Aaron, and take a fall." she said simply._

"_You want me to start, and lose a fight to Aaron?" Reid repeated to make sure he had got it. It was surprisingly little to ask, although this would hurt his pride big. Kira nodded again, and held out a hand for him to shake. Reid considered for a moment before taking it. She had a surprisingly firm grip and didn't let go for a while._

"_Now get outta here, I'll take care of Summer." she sneered. Reid scowled. He turned and left none the less. Kira turned around and behind her was the shadowy figure stood there. Instead of looking scared, Kira looked at the figure as if an old friend. The figure reached out a dark, cloudy hand and Kira took it with the same hand she used to shake Reid's hand. Light erupted between their clasped hands and lightning covered the figure, her eyes went white. Then the entire room flooded with light, only to disappear a few moments later, leaving Kira standing with a familiar figure: Chase._

_The two of them looked down at Summer, who hadn't stirred on the bed. _

"_Can you take her now?" Kira asked the newly formed Chase._

"_No, look at this." Chase said, he lifted a hand to Kira; it passed straight through her. She looked disappointed._

"_Is that my fault?" Kira asked._

"_No," said Chase, "You did great. You did this." he motioned to himself._

"_And all it took was a bit of Barbie's magic." they both giggled. _

"_I must go, but soon I'll be back for her." Chase growled at the sleeping beauty on the bed. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Covenant fanfic chapter 13_

_Summer woke up as the light streamed through the cheap school blinds. She lay on her bed, not bothered to get up at all. There was a ruffling sound from the other side of the room. Summer swivelled herself to look over and, to her horror, she saw Kira ransacking her wardrobe. The red head had the entire of her upper half in the tiny cupboard, things flying out behind her. Summer forced herself up, enraged. Running to the red heads' side, she yanked her out of the door and began picking up her scattered clothing._

"_What are you doing?" Summer cried, "You're throwing out my stuff?"_

"_Only the cheap things." Kira smirked, a coat from Abercrombie in her right hand. Summer snatched it back._

"_Cheap? Cheap? That coat cost more than your house!" she screeched._

"_Calm down! I need my space back!" Kira cried._

"_You need space for clothes, huh? You never wear any clothes! That's why whenever you're here; you're passed out under the covers with your asshole boyfriend!" Summer threw back. Kira lunged at her. She tugged at Summer's long hair with her fists and Summer kicked at her shoes with her bare feet. Summer threw a slap and hit Kira squarely in the cheek. She stumbled back a little, and was just about to start another cat fight when..._

_*knock, knock, knock*_

_Both girls stopped fighting and Summer called out for the person on the other side to come in. Summer wasn't pleased to see a familiar figure with curly hair and an arrogant face. She scowled at Kira, who was looking quite triumphant. Aaron was keen to start up a conversation._

"_Hey Summer, you'll never guess what just happened." He glowered at her, "Your asshole of a boyfriend started on me, and lost! You can bet I'm not gonna let you guys forget that in a hurry." _

_Kira looked extremely happy with herself, Summer had no clue what was going on. Kira walked up to Aaron and gave him a full on kiss on the mouth, making Summer wretch. She had no clue of the deal Kira had made the night previous, so she was wondering how on God's green Earth Reid had lost to someone as pathetic as Aaron. The couple finished their grotesque make out session and turned to the cute, little brunette._

"_Get a room." she said smugly as the two parted. Kira scowled._

"_We have a room, you leave." She demanded, pointing at the door stubbornly. Summer took one look at herself, she was still wearing yesterdays cocktail dress. She grabbed some clothes from the pile on the floor and went into the bathroom, not wanting to know what was going on in the main room. When she heard groaning she shouted through the door._

"_You better not be doing it on my bed!" she cried. Then she realised she had given them an idea and cursed at herself._

_When she was fully dressed in a long-sleeved red top, blue jeans and a white body warmer with her converse trainers, she wondered how she was going to get out without witnessing an unsavoury site on two repulsive naked people. She panicked quietly and looked around for an easy escape route. Her chocolate eyes quickly fell upon the window. It pained her to think she had been reduced from kid genius/ early graduate to creepy new kid that leaves rooms through windows, but it had to be done. The thought of running through a room with two people having sex, even with her eyes down, didn't appeal to her. She stood on the medicine box and climbed onto the window sill, lifting up the window pane as wide as it would go. Wriggling on her belly, she crawled out slowly. She tipped too quickly and cried out slightly, her feet wiggling wildly in the bathroom still. Her belt un hooked itself from the pane and she fell, only a short way as she was on the bottom floor, but there was a soft thud as she landed on an oblivious passerby. _

_Summer muttered apologies as she scrambled to her feet. The other person was too busy dusting themself off to pay any attention, that is, until she realised who it was. _

"_M-Maggie?" Summer stuttered as she rubbed her painful arm. The blonde looked at her and blinked twice. Summer could see why Tyler had liked her. She had blonde hair that ran down past her shoulders and perfect heart shaped lips. Tyler had said she was jealous, but really, she had nothing to worry about if she looked like that. _

"_Do I know you?" she asked, trying to work out why Summer looked so familiar. Summer had forgotten she had only seen Maggie in photos and she had no clue who she was. She introduced herself._

"_I'm Summer Danvers, Caleb's sister." She said, holding out a hand. Maggie's eyes widened in realisation and she shook it._

"_I thought you looked familiar," she said, "How do you know me?" _

"_You went out with Tyler." Summer enlightened her. She then felt incredibly stupid because she probably wasn't quite over the break up._

"_Sorry." She uttered. Maggie shook her head._

"_No, no. It's fine. I suppose we just weren't meant to be." She sighed. Then she remembered that Summer had fallen on her from above and she looked confused. Summer read this look easily._

"_Yeah, sorry about that, I was climbing out of my window." She then realised that this probably sounded odd to a complete stranger. They both laughed as Summer explained._

"_Yeah, my roommate is unfortunately very sexually active. I didn't want to risk exposure to it." She giggled. Maggie nodded, composing herself._

"_You're funny." She said. Then she looked at her watch and gasped._

"_Oh, dear I have to go. I'll see you around?" she asked, turning to leave._

"_Sure." Summer nodded._

"_See you around, Windowjumper!" Maggie called over her shoulder as she walked away from Summer, she waved at her, although she couldn't see it. _

_Summer then realised that all she had done with her Sunday morning was fall on a stranger out of a window. She went for a walk to find Reid or at least someone to talk to. She walked to the rec and saw Tyler and Reid talking under a tree (the same one under which Aaron had been attacked under actually) she noticed that Reid was sporting a rather large cut to the jaw and remembered that he had had a fight with Aaron, and mysteriously lost despite the fact that he could Use. She rushed over to them. _

"_Hey, handsome." She called as she reached them, "Someone told me you lost to Aaron."_

"_And don't you spread it around." Reid joked, wrapping an arm around her gently._

"_Reid was about to tell my why he took a dive." Tyler put in._

"_Who says I took a dive?" asked Reid._

"_C'mon, buddy. You just went down." Tyler said. Summer looked from one to the other in disbelief. _

"_Well, Kira saw us the other night and she threatened to tell Caleb if I didn't take a dive." Summer nodded in understanding and snuggled up to Reid as repayment for doing that for her. Tyler looked confused._

"_Saw you do what?" he asked. The other two looked embarrassed and diverted their gaze. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Covenant fanfic chapter 14_

_Somewhere else around campus, Caleb was hanging around with Sarah, Kate and Pogue. They had been just walking and talking for a while. They didn't know really what to do with themselves. They sat by the main building on a bench and talked about Reid's ascension in 2 weeks. They had felt obligated to tell Kate about their powers after she was held under a spell by Chase. _

"_How do you think Reid will cope with his new powers?" Pogue asked Caleb with a chuckle. He just looked back at him with an amused smile._

"_What do you think?" he laughed, breaking out into a new fit. Sarah laughed but Kate was still getting used to the humour. _

"_Huh?" she asked, only causing the others to laugh even more and Pogue to snuggle her and kiss her confused face over and over. None of them knew that their happiness would come crashing down to an all time low in just a matter of seconds as a certain cocky douche bag strutted over to them with purpose._

"_Hey, Danvers!" called Aaron from the other side of the car park near the bench, causing the all four smile to falter and fall from their faces. _

"_What do you want, Aaron?" asked Pogue, suddenly very annoyed._

"_I'm not talking to you, Parry." Aaron sneered as he turned his attention back to the harsh eyed Caleb, whose eyes were a lot darker brown in comparison to his sisters'._

"_Well if you're going to look at me like that, I won't tell you what I know." He chortled coldly. Caleb shook his head._

"_What could you possibly know that I would be interested in?" he asked, honestly disinterested. Aaron continued to smirk, the suspense and anticipation were killing him inside. He couldn't wait to share the news._

"_Oh, trust me, this is something you won't want to miss." Aaron said. He seemed so sure of himself that Caleb wondered what it could really be._

"_What is it then?" he asked, Pogue, Sarah and Kate on the edge of their seats also._

"_It's about your sister."_

_Reid, Tyler and Summer were still laughing at the rec. For some reason, they found the window jumping story rather amusing. Their day was also about to be spoilt, but this time, by someone more familiar. _

"_REID!" came a bellowing from across the rec. Their smiles abruptly vanished as they saw a fuming Caleb jogging across the field. An upset Sarah concerned Kate and a mix between anger for Caleb and anger for Reid looking Pogue. Caleb jutted out in front, fuelled by rage._

"_I'm sorry, Summer." Reid whispered in Summer's ear before Caleb's eyes flashed black and Reid was thrown into the tree that they were standing underneath. He reached the small group, throwing Tyler aside and grabbing Summer and putting her behind him. Staring on at Reid despite Summer's protests. Reid struggled to get up, he didn't Use, he felt like he deserved this. He had lied to his brother, and slept with the one person he cared about the most in the world out of a relationship. He just couldn't help himself. The worst part of all is that Caleb might've given them his blessing if he had just asked. Sneaking around was the worst thing he could've done._

"_Get up! Get up you little PUNKASS!" shouted Caleb. Reid did as instructed, but Caleb showed no mercy. He sent a shot of energy at Reid and he flew into a brick wall, not getting up. Pogue and Tyler restrained him, telling him that this was crazy and that he shouldn't Use in public, even if there was no one around. _

_Summer rushed over to the still Reid, he twitched and coughed a little blood. A fresh black eye blooming on his left eye brow. She stroked his face as Caleb shouted obscenities at Reid. They echoed in his head, rebounding off of his skull at all edges so that he heard them again and again, and again, and again..._

_He looked up at Summer forlornly, he couldn't live like this everyday. That would kill him. Ending this pain would end up killing him in the long run, but he had to end it. He didn't mean to be so selfish, but his had no choice. _

"_Summer." He whispered, tears welling in his eyes although they his beneath the blood dripping from the gashes on his forehead. She looked down at him. He couldn't look into those beautiful brown eyes. He was surely change his mind if he did, so he chose a spot above her eyes to focus. _

"_Summer, I can't do this," he struggled, "I'm sorry, Caleb was right, this shouldn't be allowed."_

_Summer couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart was obliterated. Shattered into a million pieces. She began to cry. She ran to her brother, distraught: this was his fault and his fault only. _

"_I hate you," she called. She reached him and pounded his chest, "I HATE YOU!" she screamed. She slapped his face and ran away, her brunette locks flying elegantly behind her. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Covenant fanfic Chapter 15_

_Summer ran straight up to her room at first. She banged on the door repeatedly but only got a voice from the other side telling her to piss off, only adding to how upset she was. Instead, she ran to Kate and Sarah's room, which was the next best thing seeing as no one was there and no one would look for her there. She flung herself onto the nearest bed, which happened to be Sarah's, and cried and cried and cried. She buried her face in the stale smelling pillow and bawled her eyes out of their sockets. Letting her anger out, she threw hard punches at the pillow, satisfying cries of rage issuing from her throat as she did so. Something heavy then fell to the floor with a thud and Summer bent down to pick it up. As she bent down to retrieve it, she saw something rather odd under Sarah's bed. She yanked out the log she had taken as evidence from the rec. and examined in carefully. Sarah had her sussed and was going to single handedly ruin her life in she took this further. _

_As she heard someone turn the door handle, she shoved the log back under the bed and hid her face in the dirty white pillow once more. As she snuck a peak at the new comer, she realised it was the exact person that she wanted to see: Sarah. Summer didn't want to do what she did next, but she had no choice. Sarah couldn't expose her. She got up and ran at the stunned girl at the door. She grabbed her as gently as she could and threw her into the bathroom. Sarah, who was petrified, crouched in the corner. She cowered from Summer as she turned on the tap and put her left hand into the stream, her eyes bleaching over. Sarah scrambled frantically to try to get out but it was no use. Holding out her right palm, Summer's hand shot water at the blonde that were like rippling ropes. Sarah gasped as the ropes, which were wet and cold to the touch, tightened around her chest._

"_I won't harm you." a voice that wasn't Summer's came out of her mouth. Slithering tentacles stretched out from the watery vines and probed themselves onto Sarah's temples. Electric shot up her spine as they reached their destination. Sarah almost pleaded with the scary Summer with her eyes, but then, everything rewound. Things were disappearing from her mind. Sarah tried to remember the fading memories but once they were gone, they clouded over completely and were gone for good. They just kept going bacck until..._

_Sarah stood outside the bedroom door. She was upset with how Caleb had acted and was sad about how this whole mess had affected Summer. Just deciding to grab her phone before going Summer- searching again, she opened the door and saw the tiny brunette lying there and screaming into her pillow. Summer new that she was there. She wanted nothing more than to apologise for forcibly filiting her memories, but if she had that would've been worse than letting her keep them. Sarah ran to her friend and cuddled her tightly. The idea was to comfort but Summer felt smothered. Too many thoughts were in her head at a time and it was overwhelming her. She couldn't breathe as Sarah's shoulders cut off the air flow to her nostrils. Reid's presence was gone from her forever. His dazzling smile and sculpted abs, his scorching blue eyes and the indescribable joy she felt when his lips were on hers. Not wanting to think about it, but unable too banish the thoughts from her brain, Summer collapsed on the bed. Sarah screamed... silence. _

_Her eyes flickered open and for a moment, she hoped that she had dreamed the whole thing. She scanned the pairs of eyes above her. Deep blue, those were Tyler's, warm hazel, those were Pogue's, bright chestnut, those were Kate's and sky blue which were Sarah's. Summer sadly noticed the conspicuous absence of icy electric blue and a brown slightly darker than her own, immediately. The harsh reality of what happened sunk in slowly. She suddenly realised that life would never be the same for her again. Without Reid or Caleb her life was a idly spinning wheel of bordiem! Life at Gratins had been hard enough with all the letters and phone calls, but not seeing or hearing from them at all would torture her into madness, let alone Using too much. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted. _

"_You OK, Girly?" Came Pogue's voice, though his lips were too out of focus for Summer to match them up. Summer wanted to scream _No! I'm bloody well NOT OK!_ But she could barely blink. After watching her viewers stare for a good few minutes, Summer gathered up all of her strength and sat up, reacquainting herself with her surroundings. _

_When he got to his room, alone in the dim light, Reid sat with his head in his hands. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to hurt Caleb either. And now everybody was hurt. He had no idea what to do now. Thing's would never be the same. Caleb would probably never talk to him again and Summer probably hated him. The cool and invincible, the indestructible Reid Garwin was destroyed, leaving behind this sobbing young boy alone in the dark. Surely things shouldn't end up like this for him, for anyone. There he goes again, being selfish. He really didn't know how to stop being so... so Reid. Summer had said that she didn't want him to change, but right now, that didn't really seem to matter because she wouldn't talk to him again no matter who he was. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long to update but please make sure you review coz I love reading all your amazing comments. **

**P.S: Read The Return of the Ipswich Brothers by xxElenaGilbertxx it's good xx :P enjoy this chapter**

_It had been 2 weeks since Caleb, Reid and Summer had spoken to each other. At school it was fine because they could just ignore each other but at home it was just plain awkward. Usually Summer had never cried but it astounded her how much she had done so in the past two weeks. Surely a girl shouldn't cry this much. It lets the guy think he has the upper hand. Easier said than done._

_The next weekend, Summer went home because she was pretty sure that Caleb would stay at school. She sat in the dismal living room with only the stuffed animals and leather furniture (which was always cold) for company. Her mother would walk in every now and again with a coffee or some food for her but she didn't take it. Evelyn had no idea why her children, who had always been inseparable, were fighting but she felt it best to let them work it out themselves. _

_After a few hours of being alone with her thoughts, she glanced out of the window and saw Caleb's escalade parked outside. Panic struck her, it couldn't have been there long or she would have heard him come in. there was still time to escape. She ran out of the room and headed for the stairs. No sooner had she touched the railing, the door opened and she could hear her brother walk in. she heard him stop and stand still as he saw she was there. She chanced a look over her shoulder at him. His face was emotionless and he said nothing. Turning her look into a glare, she stormed up to her room and slammed the door shut, sitting behind it so no one could get in. she heard no attempt from her brother to pursue her up the stairs, which annoyed her further. She kicked her stool weakly but stretching out a leg. Then something caught her eye. _

_Reid sat alone in his dormitory. Tyler had gone out with Pogue to get his hummer checked out and had left him alone. He didn't understand it but whenever he thought about Summer, his heart would hurt. This had never happened before. What was wrong with him? Was he sick? I think he knew with every inch of his body, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. He was ill alright, he'd come down with a nasty case of love. _

_Summer crawled across her floor and picked something up off of the floor for the landslide caused by her stool falling. It was dusty, so she wiped a thin layer of the stuff off of the plate glass, revealing an image of her, Caleb, Reid, Pogue, Tyler and Kate on her 14th birthday. What caught her eye most of all, was the fact that Caleb and Reid were on either side of her, smiling at each other. What had changed? Not a lot. Only that she and Reid had gone from best friends to in a relationship. That couldn't have been too hard to accept could it? It wasn't Caleb's right to butt in. she was perfectly capable of handling herself. Plus she had given herself to him willingly, so what did Caleb see wrong in that. It wasn't as if Reid had insulted her honour. If anything, he would always defend it. Thinking about it gave her a headache. She just hugged her knees into her chest and cried again. Why? She hated cliché and was too smart for this. Then something hit her on the head._

_She uncurled herself and saw it was a rolled up piece of paper. She looked around to see anywhere it could've come from. The only place she found was the open window. She didn't look out of it straight away, but carefully opened the paper with her delicate hands. _

Do you hate me?

_Summer recognised the scruffy handwriting immediately: Reid. She ran to the window and looked out frantically but she saw no one, so she wrote a note back._

Yes, I do.

_She threw it out of the window and waited on her bed. Another piece of paper came flying in. She opened it._

Why?

_She wrote underneath the writing._

Because you weren't there for me, like you promised. But I won't hate you for that forever.

_She threw the piece of paper out of the window and looked out of it, keeping herself hidden. She saw the page pick itself up off of the floor by itself and whiz behind a tree. A hand caught it. Summer's eyes whitened. She stood to face the window and then something strange happened. Every piece of her broke down into water. The puddle flew out of the open space to the other side of the tree. She reformed, eyes now normal. Hearing scribbling on the other side of the tree, she felt inclined to speak. _

"_So this is what the infamous Reid Garwin has been reduced to?" she said, revealing herself. Reid's jaw dropped to the floor. _

"_Reid Garwin, the notorious ladies man has been reduced to sending notes through a girls window. I never thought I'd see the day." she said humorously, she didn't smile. Reid stuttered a bit before finding his tongue._

"_I-I didn't think that you would want to see me." she muttered._

"_You were wrong." Summer said sternly. She crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently._

"_Not for the first time." Reid murmured into his shoes, not wanting to look up. He knew if he did he would be hypnotised by Summer's eyes. _

"_No, not for the first time. At least you know that." she sighed at him. _

"_I'm sorry." Reid whispered._

"_What?" Summer screamed. That ticked Reid off._

"_I'm sorry!" He cried, "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for kissing you, I'm sorry I kicked Aaron's ass that made him angry so he told Caleb, I'm sorry Tyler found out, I'm sorry I made you hate your brother, I'm sorry I broke your heart and I'm sorry I love you, Summer." _

"_You- wait, what?" Summer was so shocked that she forgot to be angry. Reid chanced a look up at her, she was standing closer than he thought, an arms distance away. He still couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He found it in him to look into her eyes._

"_I love you, Summer." she said, again in a whisper, "But you hate me." _

_Summer shook her head._

"_You don't?" he asked._

"_No, I hate the fact that I don't hate you." she muttered through her perfect lips. Reid barely had time to process her answer before her lips were on his. He was too happy to care what was happening with Caleb. He kissed her back and the night slipped away. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the gaps between updates its just I have my exams till Christmas and this isn't my only fanfic :P oh well, it's all worth it when I read your lovely reviews so please review xx**

_Caleb sat in his room alone with his thoughts. How could Reid do this to him? He had done some pretty low down things before but this was the ultimate brotherhood betrayal. Summer was his _sister. _Had could have his pick of any girl in the school (that he hadn't already bedded) and yet he had to go for the one girl he could never have. How could Summer hate him for trying to help her realise that Reid was all wrong for her? He just wanted his sister safe from harm. Well... maybe he had over reacted. Summer could usually handle herself and if she was sure that Reid was good enough for her, maybe, just ,maybe, he could've changed. _

_Caleb didn't know what to think now. He could either stick to his guns and never talk to Reid or his sister ever again. And be responsible for them never speaking to each other again. Or he could sacrifice himself on the alter of pride and dignity and apologize. Usually, apologizing for him was no problem but apologizing to Reid? Weird. Add up all the times he hadn't apologized to Caleb when he had done something wrong by him and you would lose count. But this time Reid hadn't done anything wrong (other than sleeping with Summer which was now apparently looking like it was mutual) Caleb had. He got up and went to Summer's room, but she wasn't there. He decided that she must've gone out so he went into the car par to get into his escalade when he saw something through the trees. One figure was obscured but the other was an obvious blond. They were kissing. Caleb was about to be angry when he saw another figure through the bushes. It was male, had short cut brown hair and was quite tall. Caleb couldn't believe what he was seeing, or rather, who. He was dead... wasn't he?_

"_Hey!" he called, forcing the couple to jump apart. The other figure stepped forward and raised a hand towards Summer. It came running towards her. Summer raised her hand as her eyes bleached over. The wind picked up and shot at Chase who was thrown backwards into the trees; he didn't return. _

_This is when Caleb reached them. Reid held Summer close as she had collapsed after Using. Caleb checked around the trees before walking over to them. _

"_Nice one, Reid." he said, desperate not to bring up the argument, "I didn't know you could do that."_

"_I didn't." Reid muttered after much deliberation. He looked down at the trembling brunette in his arms. She reluctantly looked at her brother and nodded._

"_Yeah, it was me. I did it." she stuttered. Caleb looked at her in awe. He couldn't believe it. How could Summer Use? Not only was she not male but there was no way in hell that she could be any part of their covenant. He had seen her eyes go a clear, distinct white. That wasn't the same. _

"_I'm calling Tyler and Pogue. Take Summer to the colony house, Gorman will let her in." he said, whipping out his phone and turning back towards his escalade. Reid went to his new ford fiesta parked around the corner and got into the drivers side. Summer got into the passenger side and did up her seat belt, crawling into a ball to protect herself from the cold. Reid noticed. _

"_I'll turn the heat up." he said, turning a dial on the panel. The noise of the heat was the only sound between them for a while until Reid spoke._

"_It's OK, you know." he said._

"_What's OK?" Summer asked, her voice a little scratchy from not using it in a while. _

"_What I said, what I told you. I meant it. It's OK if you don't feel the same way for me." he muttered as he gripped the steering wheel, wanting to cringe. No wonder he never talked about his feelings, it was so embarrassing. How could anyone do this without feeling physically ill. Summer looked at him._

"_How do you know I don't feel the same way?" she asked._

"_Do you?" Reid inquired, not knowing what else to say. Summer looked at him, although he didn't look back as he was driving._

"_I-" she couldn't get anything else out before an inhuman amount of wind swept the car up. The fiesta swerved as Reid tried to keep control. The cars' wheels lifted off of the ground and the car was whipped around and around. Summer screamed as her eyes whitened, Reid's blackened. Reid focussed on trying to keep the car level while Summer raised her hands and tried to part the wind. The car rocked and she lost focus. She hit her head on the window, getting a cut on her forehead. Reid looked over at her to check she was OK and lost focus too. The car plummeted and landed on its wheels but skidded off of the road and bashed into a fence. Reid looked over at Summer, whose hand was pressed to her forehead, blood seeped through her fingers. She was panting and panicking._

"_I- I don't have any water... o-or fire. I-I can't use the wind to heal... what- help me!" she cried as she took her hand away and looked at the blood in her hand. More blood fell from her head as Reid turned her to face him. His eyes blackened as he touched the wound. It crept shut on her forehead, the blood dripping down her face slipping back into the cut before it closed. The blood on her hands was still there but that wasn't so important. Reid fixed the window and Summer wiped her hands on her jeans. They were old and too small anyway. They looked left and right for their attacker, but no one was there. Summer looked at Reid, still absolutely petrified._

"_Th-thanks." she stammered. Reid nodded._

"_You fixed my face, I fixed yours. We're square." he said with a smirk. Summer acknowledged the joke but didn't smile back. As Red cleaned himself off and started the car again, he saw where they were. They had crashed through the fence next to Putnam barn. Well, the burned remains of it anyway. He pulled out of the wreck and started down the road again sure of the truth: Chase was really back, and he was after Summer. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again. Good to see how many people have added me as a favourite author. Two chapters in one day! Wooh! I love you guys xx :)**

_The electric blue ford fiesta came to park next to Tyler's hummer and Pogue's Harley. As Reid got out he looked at the scratched paint and the dents and scrapes. He didn't fix them as Summer got out of the car. She walked up to him and he put a protective arm around her. Snuggling into his neck they walked to the door together. Summer knew her father was dead so being here was odd. She had never expected to see it again after receiving a rather upset call from Caleb a few months prior. He reached out a small fist and tapped the door three times. Her slightly bloodstained knuckles were white as she withdrew her hand. There was a clattering from the other side of the door before it was opened and an old man who was baling with a long strip of grey hair around the back of his head answered._

"_Hello, Summer." he greeted without so much as a smile, "Mr. Garwin." Gorman stepped aside and left a clear path to the house. Summer trembled as they opened the door and walked slowly down the dark stairs, the gentle tapping of their feet against the stone floor echoed off of the walls as candles lit themselves and the descended into the dark, dripping and stale smelling room. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler were already there. Sarah and Kate sat in one corner, gazing around and were too scared to touch anything. Summer , who hadn't been down here since she was a child, took to reacquainting herself with her surroundings and Caleb walked over to them. _

"_Where the hell were you." he said, taking his sister from Reid. Summer stared straight ahead and showed no emotion as Caleb and the others noticed the bloodstains on her jeans. _

"_We were attacked on the way in. Summer hit her head but I fixed it for her." Reid explained. Caleb looked almost disappointed that there was an explanation that indicated that this wasn't Reid's fault. He looked at his sister who was glaring straight ahead._

"_Is that true?" he asked. Summer nodded, still not looking at him. Caleb nodded._

"_She's in shock," Reid said softly, "Go easy on her, Caleb, she's had a rough night." _

"_I know how to treat my own sister, Reid." Caleb snarled._

"_No, you don't." a small voice issued from the other side of the room. It was Summer. The first noise she had dared to make in minutes. She was now staring with eyes of stone. Caleb's expression softened as everyone digested the angry outburst. Everyone sat in a circle around the fire alter where the books were placed. Kate sat with Pogue, Sarah sat between Kate and Caleb and on the other side, Summer sat with Reid, Tyler on the other side of her. She leaned her head on Reid's shoulder and held Tyler's hand as she felt sorry for him being alone. He squeezed her hand, acknowledging her compassion and letting her know that he was appreciative that she was there. Caleb looked over at the book shelf and his eyes momentarily flashed black. A book called_ Myths and Legends Formed by Covenants_ flew away from the cluster and floated on the alter, flames surrounding it. Its cover opened and the pages turned._

"_OK, we're looking for females, white eyes, elemental powers..." Caleb muttered to himself as the pages turned at his bidding to check for these criteria. Everyone's hearts stopped when the pages finished turning on page 224. the title of the page was: _The Women of the Earth. _Caleb read from the page._

"_At the very beginning of time, more or less, the Gods looked down at the Earth that they had created. For happy tears shed from their cheeks to the ground as they admired their perfect creation. The tears fertilised four orchid seeds on a tropical island. After 9 months, the flowers blossomed to an abnormal size. When the blooms opened, out of each flower stepped a young woman. The first, was Tyanna, a beautiful red headed girl whom was unfortunately ill mannered and sadistic. The second, a black haired girl, Evelynt, who was strong willed and fought for good. The third, a blonde girl, Marianne, who was shy, and easily convinced. The forth, a brunette, Aylishia, who was recklessly impulsive but good willed._

"_The sisters lived together on the island, and soon discovered that they possessed the powers of the Gods that had created them. They could manipulate the elements that compounded to sustain the world around them: earth, air, fire, and water. The most recognisable trait that they all shared was the whit colour of their eyes when they used these powers. Three of the sisters existed quite harmoniously with their share of power, one did not. Tyanna's sadistic nature had got the better of her, and she wondered why she should have to take orders from others. She thought, ass the eldest that she should be entitled to more power and rule over her sisters and the rest of the Earth. When she made her case clear to the Gods, they were outraged at Tyanna's hunger for more power and her disregard for others close to her. This angered Tyanna, and so she was banished to the other side of the island._

"_As a gift from the Gods, each girl had received a tool to aid their survival on their island. Tyanna had received a silver headed spear, with extreme precision, Evelynt had received a bow and arrows. The bow was evenly balanced and rarely missed. Marianne had received a lighter that could create fire so powerful that it could spread within seconds. She was too scared ever to use it, which was why she had been trusted with it. Aylishia had been given a mighty sword, so sharp that it was said to be able to cut through anything, even air itself. These prize possessions were always kept at arms reach by the sisters, and Tyanna's spear was the only thing she took with her after her banishment. _

"_Marianne, due to her shy and tender nature had felt bad for her sister. She went to the border one night to check upon her and Tyanna convinced her to join her ranks. As she was easily convinced, Marianne joined her. Tyanna used her spear and Marianne's lighter to send her weapon flaming over the borderline, terrorising their sisters. There was little that Evelynt could do but Aylishia used her sword and cut the flames, shattering them and sending them back. As a reward for saving her sister and for her bravery, the Gods took her to America with Evelynt to live their lives and mate with humans. As punishment, Tyanna and Marianne were sent to England, which was far more industrial and ended in them being cut off from the forests and oceans that they adored and were drawn to. _

"_The last recording of the families of Marianne or Tyanna was during the witch hunting in England. They were supposed to be burned at the stake for suspected witchcraft but they used their powers to manipulate the flames to destroy the village. They escaped unscathed and stowed away on a boat to America._

"_The whereabouts of the weapons that had been passed down through the families is unknown. But they are of priceless worth. The most particular sort out, is the silver and ruby sword that Aylishia used to cut the flames. She is the most remembered of this covenant as the years went by and the stories told. Her descendants are said to be the most powerful beings on the world. Although the Gods made it so that every other generation was given the power, and only the females. This was to ensure that only one of each family was in the world at any one time." as Caleb finished the story, the book slammed shut and fell into the centre of the circle of fire. Summer was know looking confused. This was her, she was the descendant of Aylishia. Then something occurred to her, something she had seen in her living room during the day when she was sitting there moping around and avoiding her brother. Something on the wall..._

_Summer shot up. She ran up the stairs, through the house and out of the door with the others hot on her tail._

"_Summer, what are you doing?" Pogue called as he emerged out of the door into the sunrise with Kate at his side. _

"_At home, there's something on the wall in the living room. Something I think could confirm whether or not I am a descendent of this Aylishia person." she cried as she waited at the passenger door of the ford fiesta for Reid. He hopped into the drivers seat with haste and drove back to Danvers Mansion. _

_The car park of the mansion was now packed as everyone stepped out of there vehicles. Kate and Pogue stepped off of the Harley. They followed Summer who strode determinedly into the house and stormed straight into the living room. She walked all the way through it and saw it on the wall. She stepped right up to it. A sword of silver with rubies encrusted into the hilt. The others gazed in awe at the object as Summer gently took it from its place and turned to face them._

"_I take it you know, then?" a voice came from the door. Summer looked up and and the others looked back to see Evelyn by the door looking at them forlornly. _

"_What's this about, mom?" Summer asked._

"_You know what it's about, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Evelyn sighed. Summer walked up to her mother, clenching the sword by her side. She spoke menacingly with a growl. _

"_Start talking!"_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my darlings :P xx I am sorry for the long delay but we all know how Christmas and New Years get, right? Thanks for being so patient :) please review...**

_Evelyn sighed and looked away from her daughter. Summer's eyes welled with angry tears and her face stayed sour. She sat in her chair and went to unstopper her whiskey bottle. Summer's sword free hand stopped her. Evelyn reluctantly retracted her hand. She crossed her legs and turned away. Summer scowled._

"_Tell me!" she demanded in a harsh whisper. Her mothers head turned slightly at her voice, but she still didn't look at her._

"_The reason your father eventually told me about his powers was because he found out my mother had the same powers you do." she started. Summer shed an angry tear. _

"_I've been terrified of what I could do for 3 years and you're telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Summer sneered. Her mother sighed again and made for her whisky bottle. Summer moved it out of her reach and shook her head at her mother sternly. Her left hand gripped the hilt of the sword tightly. She didn't move but her neck flexed impatiently. She supposed she always had been recklessly impulsive. _

"_I was afraid that if you knew that you would use your powers a lot more because you knew it would be safe for you. They're not safe. And I thought that as long as you were afraid of them, the longer you would refrain from using them and you would have a better life." he mother explained. Summer couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only had her mother known that she had these powers, she _wanted _her to be afraid of them? This was outrageous. _

"_What! Better life? A better life than what? I've been turned into this damaged introvert who got shipped away from her family because my parents had enough to deal with. For so long I've tried to hide what I've been feeling but honestly, I just cant do that any more. I don't know what I did to deserve second best! You give Caleb everything and you send me away? Why? To stop him from being like dad? While you leave me to fend for myself. I wouldn't see you ever doing that to Caleb. Why the different medicines for the same treatment, mom?" Summer finished her rant by crossing her arms across her chest and leaning on one leg, everyone could notice the slight glimmer of tears in her eyes but no one said anything; they were stunned into silence. Evelyn sneered at the floor in her seat, unable to look up. She made yet another reach for the whiskey bottle but Summer snapped. She grabbed the whiskey bottle, turned as the others divided to form a space. Summer threw the bottle through the gap and into the fireplace. It smashed and the flames momentarily flared up before retreating again. Everyone looked terrified and shocked as Summer turned back to her now fuming mother. _

"_I had no choice. I couldn't take care of two children. My life was falling apart." she said harshly._

"_So you send a little girl away rather than an older boy who could more easily defend himself. And not to mention he KNEW what he could do!" _

"_I never understood you, Summer. Caleb is me, he's happy with what he gets. You are your fathers child, I could never raise someone like that again, like I did your father."_

"_Someone like what?"_

"_Someone who always contradicts. Someone who always has that determination and stamina to get just what they want and not be able to deal with the consequences. Someone who is hell-bent on doing one thing and doesn't stop until it's too late." Evelyn finished her fit in tears but Summer seemed unhindered._

"_Oh, I think that time away _really _erased me from your memory, mom. I'm nothing like that. Sure, I'm more like dad then I am you but I know my limits. And that is something I learned to do alone with absolutely no help from you or dad." Summer cried. Evelyn reached for the last full glass of whiskey that had been on the tray with the empty glasses and the bottle._

"_It was the only way. I was scared. It was the fear that-" as Evelyn raised the glass to her lips, Summer snatched it away._

"_It's not fear, it THIS!" she roared, squeezing the glass so hard it shattered it her hand._

"_Alcohol is not your friend, mom. It can't be your crutch forever. And you're addicted to it! And you have too much pride to admit it. You can waste your time squandering away in this chair blaming me and dad for the way you ended up all your life if you want to but that isn't gonna change the fact that you are a pitiful, selfish alcoholic and if you won't stop it, don't expect me to stop it for you. If you want to drink yourself to death, so be it." she snarled the last bit darkly before leaving, sword still in her grip. The others heard the door slam above them as Summer shut herself in again. The clock said that it was half past eleven as they all dispersed out of the room in groups. Kate and Sarah went to the kitchen. Tyler and Pogue went outside and Caleb and Reid stayed outside the room. They looked at one another awkwardly a few times before Caleb broke the silence. _

"_Look, I'm sorry." _

"_What are you talking about?" Reid asked, staring at the floor. Caleb sighed. It took all his might to get that out, let alone having to go deeper._

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad about what Aaron said-" Reid cut him off._

"_Asswipe." he muttered. Caleb knew he was referring to Aaron._

"_Anyway, I'm sorry I hurt you. I was just trying to protect my sister because I want what's best for her. I just didn't want you to hurt her. But it looks like I was the one that ended up doing that." Caleb sighed again, looking away._

"_No, you didn't." Reid assured him, daring to put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Yes, Reid, I did. I just know how you are with girls. I know Summer can take care of herself but still, she's my sister, you know?" Caleb said._

"_C'mon, you really think I'd have the balls to mess with Summer?" Reid said, causing Caleb to chuckle, "After what she did to that bully when she was 13? I don't think so." _

_Both brothers shared a friendly hug as Reid braced himself and made for the stairs. Caleb called him back for a moment._

"_Hey, Reid." he called, Reid turned his head._

"_Yeah."_

"_Happy Birthday. For in a few hours, I mean." Caleb smiled. Reid returned with his signature smirk, which Caleb was surprisingly grateful to see, before turning and continuing up the stairs to Summer's room. _

_The was a sharp tap on the door of Summer's room as she cried of the window seat. She tried to relax her gasping and called out._

"_Go away." Reid could sense the shakiness of her voice through the door. Summer felt a whoosh and a gust of wind on her back as someone materialised behind her. She closed her eyes, hoping that it would us go away. But the someone crawled across the bed towards the window seat where Summer sat, feet dangling out of the open window. Summer felt a warm hand on her should as the new comer sat next to her in the same position. She dared to open er chocolate eyes and saw Reid sitting there. _

"_Reid..." she mumbled his name softly. He looked down on her, meeting her chocolate eyes. She looked restless and sleep deprived but she was still beautiful. _

"_About what you said down there-" he began but Summer cut across him._

"_I meant every word of it and I'm not gonna apologize for the truth." she muttered sternly. _

"_And no one is asking you to, it's just, some of the stuff you actually made sense and I feel bad for you." Reid said, wrapping an arm cautiously around her shoulders. She snuggled her face into his neck. For a while they didn't say anything, then Summer remembered something._

"_Reid, you know what you told me?" she asked._

"_What did I tell you?" he said, although he already knew._

"_You told me you loved me." she said, and all went silent again._

"_Yeah," he muttered, "and I meant it." _

"_I know." Summer whispered. Her breath leaving a hot trail on his neck. _

"_I told you, if you don't feel the same it's OK." Reid told her. He felt Summer shake her head into the crook of his neck._

"_What I was trying to tell you in the car, before we got knocked off of the road. I was going to say I love you too." Summer said, pulling away and looking into his eyes. Reid couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_Say something." Summer smiled._

"_The only thing I can say now is that I'm the happiest man alive." Summer giggled again and leaned in, capturing his lips. He hung on to the moment, not wanting it to end. When she pulled back, she kept her eyes closed and kept her head against his. _

"_I love you." she whispered, a happy tear sliding down her cheek._

"_I love you." he murmured back. Summer looked over his shoulder as she heard the clock strike midnight._

"_Happy Birthday, Reid." she said. He smirked at her and wrapped her up in his arms._

"_Not yet." he replied. He knew that he wouldn't ascend for a few hours. They looked out of the window on into the night. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey there it's been a while and I'm sorry for that but I got a new computer and lost all my saved files but oh well right? I'm back now with a chapter that should get you reviewing like mad! Enjoy xx love GREX101 (going to Spain today- ahhh!) :P**

_The next day, all the kids were at Reid's house. It was a little awkward because they were all frightened of Summer after witnessing her explosion the day before. They were standing in the middle of the grand entrance hall, all in a circle around the blond. Reid gazed down at his watch. It read 12:31:34. He knew that in under half a minute, he would ascend and be given powers he would surely never be able to control. He braced himself, spreading his feet out and squeezing his eyes shut. Then there was a flash of lightning and a searing of pain throughout his entire body. His eyes flooded black and his head threw itself back of its own accord. A scream escaped his throat with a scratching pain. Suddenly, he was raised off of the floor and the crackling sensation swept through his entire body, forcing his arms and legs to shoot as far away from the rest of him as they could reach. Then, a searing rush of electricity shot through his body from above, jolting him and pulsing over and over. The onlookers watched with pain in their eyes at the display, felling lucky that it wasn't them enduring what Reid was. Caleb and Pogue kept hard faces as they knew it would be over soon and they would be one brother closer to a full Covenant. _

_After about a minute, the pain stopped, leaving behind aches in every part of Reid's body. He slowly descended and dropped to the floor. No sooner had he landed, Summer rushed over to him and forced his head into her small hands. Reid's eyes were still shut as he fully processed what had just happened. He snuggled into Summer's embrace as his need for comfort grew. _

_*Somewhere far away at the same point in time* _

_12:32:00_

_Chase's body twitched and writhed all over. He was going through this all again. The shooting pain, the sharp jolts of electricity. But this time he was glad to do it. He was regaining all he had lost. All Caleb had taken from him. Alone in the woods, a stumbled around. He rested a hand on a tree to try and stable himself, to his amazement and delight, it didn't pass through it, but he was able to grip firmly. Looking at his hand, he saw his ghostly complexion begin to fill and become slowly opaque. He screamed out in invigoration as the last shot of pain left him and he fell, aching to his knees. He could feel, he could smell. Taking in a deep breath of the air around him he realised that Reid had ascended. He was strong again. Using his magic had paid off. But still, Caleb had taken his powers; he was no longer a Son of Ipswich. But he had no intent of taking his power from Caleb, that power only worked until it had destroyed your body. He was going to go after a power with no physical condition or side effect: Summer's. _

_Reid's eyes fluttered open as Summer helped him to his feet. He was surrounded by concerned calls from his loved ones. As he steadied himself and balanced, he nodded away all the worried questions with a failed attempt at a smirk._

"_I- I-m f-fine." He managed. Summer smiled at him reassuringly and rubbed his back, her touch healing any part of him she touched. Caleb was the first to speak after that._

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Never better, but I think I've been repeatedly electrocuted with a million tasers." He tried to joke, rubbing the back of his neck where the hairs still stood on end. Pouge tapped him lightly on the back._

"_Yeah, ascending will do that to ya." He smiled._

_The rain now tipped from the heavens in torrents outside the Danvers mansion. Chase stood there, alone at first. He stood silently outside the gates, the cold water sliding down the back of his neck and dripping off of the end of his nose. Then, the warm presence of a hand on his back caused him to turn. He now faced a red headed woman, who was just as soaked to her core as he was. She gave him an evil smile and he returned it, caressing her face._

"_It's good to see you." The woman cooed, moving her face against his hand._

"_You too, Kira." Chase smirked as he retracted his hand, "and now, I'm here in the flesh."_

"_Barbie ascended?" she asked._

"_About 2 hours ago," Chase confirmed, "But I'm still without power." _

_Kira's face fell, and then she realised where they were. She was familiar with the old building from parties Caleb had thrown in primary school._

"_Why are we here?" she questioned._

"_I just need to pick up a little insurance before our plan gets underway." Chase smiled evilly at the old maiden alone in the living room window. He laughed a little as she swallowed some more whiskey._

"_Seems her daughters harsh words still weren't enough to get her off of the poison." He observed. Kira got confused._

"_Why are we going to kidnap the mother?" she quizzed._

"_Because I know she'll follow. She'll feel guilty and we can use her to get her to give me her power." Chase explained no emotion in his voice. Kira smiled at his genius. _

"_What do you need me to do?"_

"_Get ready to visit mommy, sweetheart." Chase chuckled as he flexed his neck and gave his red headed companion the nod. Kira's eyes bleached white and the wind picked up. The gate was no match for her. It swung open with ease and the two intruders entered. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys **** I hope you don't hate me, I know it's been soooooooooooo long since I updated, but life has just been so busy and I have 12 other fanfics (this being the first one I ever wrote). Anyway I hope this super long chapter will help you forgive me. It's been sitting half-finished on my desktop for months. **

_Evelyn Danvers was busy cleaning up the horrendous mess her daughter had made the previous night in their large living room, if you could call it that. As she scrubbed the burn scum left around the fireplace where the flames had kicked up from Summer throwing in the whiskey bottle, she sighed soundly. She had always realised she had had a problem with the drink since her husband was taken from her. She even realised it had kept her from her children. It had just been a cooling agent to keep her numb enough to not break down over the tragic loss of the man she loved and who she thought loved her enough not to throw his life away like he promised. Perhaps her worry over him could have even caused it to start a while before William's accident._ _All she knew right now was that Summer was far too calm and reserved to get upset over nothing. If something was bothering her enough for her to throw a tantrum in front of her friends than something ought to be done about it. Even being slightly inebriated from the fresh whiskey bottle she had just finished, she knew she was right._

_She continued to ponder on her daughter's behaviour as she swept up the broken fragments of the drinking glass she had smashed in her rage before throwing the bottle. She was working and thinking so hard that she didn't hear anybody come in. The night was old and the darkness had created long shadows around the room, which was dimly lit only with small, antique lamps. The eerie light caused the shadows of the stuffed animals and macabre paintings to blend in with that of the intruder, or rather, that which _was _the intruder. Kira had used her magic to render herself as dark and imprecise as a shadow, making her impossible to see in the dark room. Merely a faceless shape floating across the walls, only revealed momentarily by the illuminating flashes of lightning streaking in through the open drapes behind Evelyn. As Kira tiptoed past her, she created a small draft with. Paired with the accompanying strike of thunder, caused her to wheel around in fright. Nothing was there. _

_Convincing herself that she was jumping at nothing, Evelyn went back to work, unaware that one of the many shadows in the room was watching her every move with a satisfied smirk, not that it could've been seen. Kira drifted up to the ceiling overhead, concealed by the shadow of the window. As Evelyn grew weary from her work and sat down, Kira grabbed her chance. She silently crept down from the ceiling, edging her way to the now considerably clean fireplace where a roaring fire now burned strong. With the old lady's back to her, she slipped a ghostly hand into the flames and began to disintegrate into a smoky illusion of herself. She rose up with the rest of the fire's smoke and drifted over to where the woman sat in her chair, her worried brown eyes closed. _

_As Kira drifted slowly away from the heat source with the rest of the smoke, she began to cool, and as she cooled, she dropped. She pooled in a pile of ash at the sleeping woman's feet and then began to rise again, transforming back into flesh and bone. As she reformed as the red-headed woman, the smoke cleared and she chuckled quietly at the helpless woman sleeping in the chair. The quiet muffled sound seemed to wake the woman from her rest and, before she even had time to let out a scream, she was struck over the head, and lay still and unmoving once more. _

_Kira then smiled at her handiwork and raised her arms out to her sides, creating a strong wind inside the house with her powers as her normally hazel eyes bleached a milky white. The gales caused Evelyn's unconscious body to lift cleanly out of its seat, her wiry brown hair and her clothes ruffling around her._ _She then took a violent turn away from her almost peaceful plan and turned around, throwing her arms in the direction of the window, the drapes that framed it already billowing in the strong wind. The wind then changed, carrying Evelyn's limp body over Kira's head in the direction of the window at speed. The grand window shattered on impact and the wind continued to carry Evelyn through the rain. She was dropped at Chase's feet outside the gates with an audible thud. He looked across the Dancers' courtyard and grinned at Kira through the broken window. Kira balled fire in her hand and gave a demonic cry of elation and shot fistfuls of flames through the house, causing it to erupt into a blaze like a massive bonfire. Stepping out of the demolished window, she turned back and grinned at the blazing inferno that was once the Danvers' house and ran out to meet Chase. _

_When he was within her reach, she leapt at him and kissed him hungrily and fiercely. She then pulled back and the two of them watched the house burn for a while before fleeing with their prisoner floating obediently behind them. Before leaving, Chase tacked a piece of paper to the gates of the ruining manor, the rain not seeming to smudge the message written on it. He then turned and fled with Kira on his arm and Evelyn unknowingly following, waiting for the group to come home and see what they had done._

_As the others returned to the Danvers' mansion (Summer still not talking to her brother for more than 30 seconds at a time) they pulled into the courtyard and leapt out of their cars in surprise and petrifying shock. Pogue and Kate jumped off of his motorbike hurriedly, Sarah and Caleb scrambled out of the escalade, Tyler jumped out of his hummer and Summer and Reid shot out of the fiesta, all wearing looks of confusion and terror. They rushed towards the gate and tore it open to get in, not even stopping to notice the note pinned to it. _

_Summer and Caleb were the first to the door. They stared up at their burning home in horror and kept twitching, as if they wanted to run forward, or do _something _despite themselves. Tyler, who was the last one there, was just running through the gate when he was stopped by the corner of his eyes catching the note. Tearing it from its post he read it over once or twice before the message sank in, then a deep and trembling fear took hold of him. It took all of his strength to even work up the nerve to speak, and he called across the courtyard over the noise of the rain and the fire. _

"_Caleb! Caleb, you have to see this!" he cried out, causing almost everyone to spin around and head towards him slowly. _

"_Summer, NO!" Pogue shouted suddenly. They all turned back again and saw Summer kick in the burning door and run inside. Caleb changed course yet again and began running as fast as his legs would carry him to the house again. He was caught up quickly by a sprinting Reid and followed closely by a panicking Pogue. Tyler jogged up to meet Kate and Sarah to ensure they were safe while the others went into the house. Showing them the letter, they all looked at the house in a state of shock and fear. _

_Summer ran through the burning hall, flames spitting at her from the walls in a blazing blur of orange. Keeping her arms over her head for cover so as not to have to use her powers, she stretched out a skinny but powerful leg and kicked in the door leading to the living room. Looking up from her arms and squinting, she saw the mess of the walls and the weeping paintings as they crumbled to ash and fell off of the walls. Spinning around in search of something that vaguely resembled their mother, and failing, Summer suddenly felt something tug at her arm, and was lifted away by a set of arms that wrapped around her waist, hoisting her off the ground. _

_She was carried back into the searing and hissing hall where she saw Reid and Pogue standing, coving their faces and coughing. Looking up she saw that it was her brother dragging her out of the house. His eyes were watering from all of the airborne ash and coughed violently, trying to expel the smoke from his lungs. Once they were back outside, the rain on their skin felt like the best thing in the world to them. Caleb dropped Summer, who lay sprawled on the concrete catching her breath while he doubled over, coughing and spluttering to within an inch of his life. _

_Tyler, Kate and Sarah came running over. The girls pulled Summer up off the floor while Tyler showed the letter to Caleb, Pogue and Reid. They each huddled around Caleb to get a better look as he now held the note in his hand. Summer, who was the last to see the paper, gasped._

To Caleb, and the other members of his sacred little club,

I'm sure by now you've all come home and seen the little present I've left for you. Courtesy of a friend of yours, by the way. You'll find out whom in time. Don't panic, Caleb. Your mother is perfectly safe for the time being. I took her as a little insurance policy before I set the fire. You know how much I require a little insurance, but we won't revisit the pains of our past before I tell you what I want. I find that it always makes things awkward when we finally meet face to face again.

By the way I was charmed to make the acquaintance of your sister, Summer, informally of course. I had no idea the Danvers brood extended further than you. And you're not even the only one with gifts, Caleb. Imagine my surprise when I found out that your sister has power even greater than yours – and with no physical side effects.

As for what I want, well that should be pretty clear be now. I want Summer. I want her alone and at Putnam Barn exactly 1 week from now, and she's gonna will me her power. And if she doesn't, I'm gonna kill your mother, you, and every other member of your pathetic super boy band until she does.

From your brother Chase

_Everyone stood frozen for a moment. They looked at each other, then they all looked at Summer, who was wearing a look of horror and was staring aimlessly into the distant. A silence lapsed over them and the rain had begun to dowse the flames of their home by the time anyone dared to say anything. Reid wrapped a protective arm around Summer from behind. She reached up a hand and clasped it without snapping out of her trance._

"_We can't, Caleb." he insisted as Caleb continued to read the letter over and over again. "He's _not _gonna get her." _

"_Yeah, Caleb we have to figure this out. I mean, Chase isn't gonna hurt Summer. Not if _we _have anything to say about it." Tyler put in._

"_You could beat him with your power. Three of us have ascended now _and _we have Summer. He's not gonna be able to stop us this time." Pogue added while Sarah and Kate nodded along._

"_But he's not alone." Caleb muttered darkly, suddenly looking up from the letter and eying them all gravely. "It says it right here, he has others. Someone we know. And for all we know he might have gotten more powerful." _

"_So what are you saying, Caleb?" Reid asked him suspiciously. "You're not suggesting we just hand Summer over? I'm not gonna let you do that!"_

"_Relax! I'm not handing _anything _over to Chase. Least of all my only sister. I'm just saying we need a plan of attack." Caleb said defiantly._

"_We have a plan – attack!" put in Pogue angrily. "We've seen what this bastard can do first hand and I for one am not about to let him do it again." _

"_Alright!" Caleb said, calming everybody. "We're not gonna get anything done standing here in the freezing cold and arguing. We'll go back to the colony house where it's safe; we'll think of something there." _

_The group all nodded and began to retreat to their vehicles. Before departing, Caleb stood alone staring at his still burning house. Taking a deep, calming breath, he closed his eyes and thought for a moment. When he reopened them, they were black. Looking up at the rain, a current began to sweep it into a large watery tornado, which then shot directly into the gaping burning holes all over the house. Flowing fluidly through each room and corridor, the water extinguished all of the flames so the manor house was left a smouldering shell of its former self standing broken and derelict in the rain. It was lucky they lived so far away from anyone. No one would notice the damage for hours. Just as well seeing as he didn't have the time to fix it all now. Turning to face Sarah who was waiting, sodden, by his car. He climbed into the driver's seat and drove away, following the others to the colony house. _


End file.
